


Bleach My Eyes

by RueEmerson



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Desk Sex, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Finding love and happiness, Fluff and Smut, How about those arms?, Humor, Laughter abounds, Leather Jackets, Office Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, The eyes have it, What about that desk?, What is it about that office?, cage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueEmerson/pseuds/RueEmerson
Summary: Ruzek discovers a secret about Hank that makes him want to bleach his eyes.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Original Female Character(s), Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Kim Burgess/Sean Roman, Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. My Eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hank Voight is my hero and Kim Burgess belongs with Sean Roman. Follow more of my Chicago fics under same name on FanFiction.net.

_**A/N: Because I can’t get enough of Voight. :) AU set within season 5.** _

Adam Ruzek regretted going into the station that night. Looking back, he should have stayed home. His new girlfriend had encouraged him to curl up on the couch with her and he desperately wished he had.

 _Two hours earlier ..._  
Adam strolled into the empty bullpen and straight to his desk when he heard sounds coming from the sargeant’s office. He looked up to see the door slightly ajar and spotted his fellow Intelligence Unit teammate Cali McDermott in Hank Voight’s lap.  
“That’s odd” was his first fleeting thought followed by the horrifying realization thought of “Oh my god, she’s riding him!”  
Like witnessing a wreck on the highway, Adam couldn’t force himself to look away. His mind was whirring as he questioned why the young detective would jeopardize her career by sleeping with the boss.  
Adam heard Cali whine something to Hank, and he lifted her off only to spin her around to face the desk and re-enter her from behind. Cali’s face contorted in pleasure as Hank pounded into her.  
Slapping his hand over his eyes, Adam stealthily backed away from his desk and silently cursed. He would never unsee that, damn it.  
He lifted his hand long enough to turn around to flee down the stairs, but not before locking eyes with Hank.

* * *

The next day Adam contemplated calling in sick. The thought of facing Hank was nearly making him ill anyway.  
But he also knew Hank would know he was feigning it, so he took a deep breath and went to work anyway.  
When he arrived at the station, the team was assembling as Hank barked orders.  
“Ruzek, you’re with me,” Hank instructed as everyone dispersed.  
Adam internally groaned but nodded, “Sure thing, boss.”  
Hank didn’t say much other than what was related to the case until they were staked outside waiting for the target to show.  
“Did you find what you were looking for last night?” Hank nonchalantly asked. Adam swallowed and uncomfortably shifted in his seat.  
“Yes, sir,” he choked out. A silence fell between them for a few minutes before Hank spoke again.  
“I don’t make it a habit of having sex at the office, but sometimes things won’t wait until my wife can get home,” he casually said.  
Adam felt like he was having the birds and bees talk with his father again and cringed. It was definitely not a topic he wanted to discuss with his boss, especially Voight.  
Then it suddenly dawned on him.  
“You and Cali … married?” Adam stuttered in disbelief.  
Hank merely grinned—which actually bothered Adam more than witnessing the sexcapade—before slipping back into his dark and scary cop mode as the target appeared on the scene.

* * *

Back at the bullpen Adam just sat in shock as he processed the news. How did he not know that Sarge was married to Cali?  
He glanced at the detective in question who was perched on the edge of her partner’s desk, laughing at something Jay had just said. He noticed for the first time that she had a slim wedding band on her ring finger.  
Adam tried to remember if he’d seen Cali and Hank interacting or touching or being together at off-duty functions or at Molly’s. He had known that Erin Lindsay and Cali had met in training and that Erin had recommended Cali as her replacement but …  
“Something on your mind, kid?” Al Olinsky asked his partner, snapping Adam’s attention to the present.  
“Voight and McDermott???” Adam questioned.  
Al nodded as he looked at his oldest friend standing in his office discussing matters with Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt.  
“Two years and counting,” Al replied. Antonio Dawson overheard them and slapped Adam on the shoulder. “It was a small beautiful wedding and Erin came back to Chicago to be Cali’s maid of honor.”  
Adam’s jaw dropped. “Am I the only one who didn’t know they were a thing???”

* * *

Cali sighed and stretched as she slid off Hank before curling into his side, still breathless. Despite the fact he was older than her by 15 years, her husband’s stamina rivaled men her own age.  
Hank absently stroked the arm that rested on his chest and kissed the top of her head.  
“We need to be more discreet at the office in the future,” he gently recommended after they had lay in bed a while.  
Cali lifted her head to look at him, puzzled.  
“I thought we were. What brought that to mind?” she asked.  
“Ruzek,” Hank said as if that answered her question. She raised an eyebrow and patiently waited for him to elaborate.  
“He accidently saw us last night when he came in late to pick up a case file,” Hank replied. Cali stared at him without blinking before a slight smile broke out.  
“So what you’re saying is you didn’t get your door closed all the way?” she teasingly accused him.  
“I’m saying you were awful needy, sweetheart, thus rendering me forgetful in my old age,” he responded with a chuckle.  
This time Cali outright laughed before playfully slapping him on the shoulder and resting against him again.

* * *

They were sound asleep when Hank’s phone rang in the early morning hours. He growled before reaching for it. Cali rolled to her side away from him and burrowed deeper under the covers.  
“Voight,” he gruffly answered. When he heard the voice on the other end, he became more alert and sat up.  
“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Hank asked immediately concerned. Cali stirred next to him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Erin’s voice softly said. “Just wanted to hear a friendly voice. Sorry to call so early.”  
“You know you can call me anytime,” Hank tenderly told his adopted daughter. They chatted about nothing for a minute before she asked to talk to Cali.  
Cali extended her hand to take the phone. Hank handed it to her before crawling out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Cali waited for him to disappear before speaking.  
“Ok, babe, spill. What’s going on?” she said.  
Erin shared how frustrated she was among other things to the point Cali offered to come visit. Erin waved her off, but her voice belied how she really felt.  
By the time Hank returned, Cali gave him a look that told him they were going to New York.

* * *

After the third day of sightseeing and briefly popping into Manhattan to say hi to the Special Victims Unit, Hank and Cali had nearly convinced Erin to come back to Chicago with them.  
“What would I even do? I can’t return to District 21,” Erin lamented with a sad smile.  
“Roman’s security company is looking for good people,” Hank said. “That would keep you in the game without you having to cross paths with Internal Affairs.”  
Erin reached out to her old friend Kim Burgess to see whether Sean Roman would even be interested in taking her on. Kim immediately put her partner (and husband) on the phone and he wholeheartedly agreed without a second thought.  
“When can you start?” Sean asked.


	2. Who's the Boss?

_ Over two years ago ... _

“I gave you a direct order!” Hank Voight shouted at the young detective sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV. 

Cali McDermott had recently joined the team, thanks to glowing reviews by her superiors from another district and a personal plea from Erin Lindsay. The two women had hit it off during a training session last year and stayed in contact. 

Cali calmly stared at Hank as he fumed.

“We got him, didn’t we?” she asked, refusing to rise to the bait. 

“I told you to stand down and instead you ran right for him,” Hank growled. “I could write you up for being insubordinate! Not to mention you could have jeopardized yourself and us.”

“What do you want me to say, Sarge? Apologize for following my gut?” she replied, looking him squarely in the eye. “Apologize for being right?”

“It’s your job to follow orders! My orders!” Hank shouted. “I can’t have members of my team going off the reservation!”

Cali sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

“Fine. Reprimand me. Transfer me. Fire me. I can’t promise I wouldn’t do it again the same way,” she said. “It could have gone wrong, but it didn’t.”

Exasperated, Hank refrained from banging his head against the steering wheel. 

He was in no mood to make a decision at the moment although he considered chaining her to her desk for the foreseeable future taking calls only or making her man the counter for Trudy for a week or two. Cali was the caliber of detective he wanted on his team; however, he was frustrated she was so headstrong.

Cali silently eyed her boss, watching him wage an internal war with what to do about her. 

She knew she was bullheaded; that came from being the daughter of a Navy commander. Plus her mother had always taught her to never back down when instinct told her to move forward.

Erin had repeatedly told her that Hank was passionate about his work and about his people. He was a hardass who demanded his way, but with good reason. He got maximum results with minimal harm to others. That was what had drawn her to him and the Intelligence Unit. 

What didn’t help was that Cali was drawn to Hank much more than she should be. She was attracted to older men, particularly those who stood their ground in the face of adversity, and it didn’t hurt that Hank was dark and handsome too.

Glancing out her window as she tampered down that thought, Cali realized the rest of the team and other officers who had responded to the scene had left while she and Hank argued. They were the only ones in the now-abandoned warehouse lot as darkness began to fall.

Hank started to turn the key in the ignition without another word, then paused as he glanced at her profile.

He was doing his damndest not to be captivated by her. He was her boss for pete’s sake. He had no right to be involved with someone in the district, much less one under his command. Al should slap him into next Sunday for even thinking about her in that way. 

But Cali made it difficult, he reasoned. She was everything he appreciated in a woman, especially one who stood up to him and spoke her mind.

Cali turned her head and caught Hank gazing at her with an intensity he usually reserved for suspects. A lesser person would have withered under it, but instead she shocked them both by leaning into his space and kissing him.

“Abort! Abort!” her mind screamed at her, so she ended the kiss abruptly and profusely apologized.

“I shouldn’t have done that. Wow, talk about unprofessional and,” Cali said, shaking her head and stumbling over her words, “I’m …”

Hank cut her off, sliding a hand behind her neck and pulling her face back to his, lips covering hers in a searing kiss, one like she’d never experienced before. 

She slid her fingers into his cropped hair as he deepened the kiss. Several heartbeats passed before they broke apart, breathing hard and staring at each other with wonder.

“What happens now?” Cali asked once she’d finally caught her breath, her mind whirling.

“What do you want to happen now?” Hank countered, not unkindly, rather gently, wanting to give her complete control and waiting (hoping) for consent. 

“I want this,” she said, suddenly shy and unsure for the first time in a long time, “if you do.”

“I do,” he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. “But are you sure? It will be unconventional. And there will be scrutiny from all angles. I will do my best to shield and protect you, but I can’t guarantee that this won’t impact you or your career.”

Cali snorted and gave him a wry smile.

“When have I ever been conventional?” she stated.

Hank laughed.

“Okay. Point taken,” he said, and then sobered a bit. “I am all yours when we’re not on duty, but I draw the line when we’re at work. I have to be focused on the job. So do you. Understand?”

He reached out and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

“Understood,” she said. Another beat passed and then she grinned.

“So are we off duty yet?” she asked.

It was Hank’s turn to snort and shake his head as he started the vehicle and shifted gears.

* * *

_ Three weeks into the relationship … _

Cali had taken to sleeping in Hank’s bed, even when he was on shift and she wasn’t. Not that Hank minded. He was quickly warming to the idea of having a warm body at home. 

Neither had breathed a word to anyone about their developing relationship nor had they shown the slightest of affection when in public.

So when Al showed up at Hank’s door one afternoon looking for him, he was a little surprised when Cali answered, barefoot and dressed in sweatpants and one of Hank’s henleys. She was slightly mortified at being discovered this way but quickly recovered.

“Hank here?” Al asked, averting his eyes to the porch to keep from staring at his teammate. 

“Sorry. He’s out running errands,” Cali said, opening the door wider to invite Al in, “but you’re welcome to come in and wait for him. He should be back shortly.”

“Okay,” Al said, entering the foyer and heading for the living room.

Cali shut the door and followed him, perching on a stuffed chair, while Al sat down on the couch. They sat in silence, not quite knowing what to say, until Al finally spoke.

“So you and Hank?” he quietly asked. Cali sighed.

“For a couple weeks now,” she replied. Al nodded.

“Good,” was all he said. Cali arched an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

They continued to sit in silence until she heard Hank unlocking the front door. 

He spotted Cali who simply pointed at Al before exiting the room and scooting back upstairs.

* * *

_ A month into the relationship … _

“Hank!” Erin called out as she let herself into his house one evening. “Sorry I didn’t call first, but I’m leaving to go back to New York in a couple hours. Hey, is that Cali’s truck out front?”

There was no answer but she thought she heard voices coming from the kitchen, so headed that way.

Erin was no more than a couple steps into the kitchen when she quickly whipped around.

“To be fair, I called out when I came in the door,” she groused.

Cali cackled like a loon at Hank’s expression as he zipped his jeans before helping her off the counter. She yanked down her shirt and picked up her panties off the floor, putting them on before walking toward her friend. Hank excused himself and disappeared to the bathroom, trying not to curse at Erin.

“Well, I guess you caught us, babe,” she said to Erin’s back.

“When did this happen?!?” Erin said, pretending to pout when Cali stood in front of her.

“It’s only been a month and we’ve not really told anyone,” Cali explained.

“But …” Erin was speechless. She had noticed something different about Hank’s behavior the last few times she had talked to him on the phone but couldn’t put her finger on it. She wasn’t mad; in fact, she was happy for them. Cali had Hank’s number so to speak. 

* * *

_ Not quite six weeks into the relationship … _

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t,” Jay told his partner as they climbed into his pickup. “I’m just saying be sure it’s what you really want.”

Cali gave Jay the evil eye. 

* * *

_ Two months or so into the relationship ... _

Antonio tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Was that an engagement ring on Cali’s hand?

She was standing by Jay’s shoulder, pointing at something on the computer screen, and Antonio could swear that was a diamond sparkling from this distance.

“It’s a sight to behold, isn’t it,” Al murmured nearby, tipping his head toward Cali and her shiny adornment.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Antonio whispered. He wasn’t aware that the newest team member even had a significant other. Of course, he was trying to keep his and Sylvie’s relationship on the down low, so he had no room to talk.

Al flicked his eyes toward Hank’s office. The door was shut since their chief was on speaker phone in a heated debate with a constituent while the police captain sat in on the call. 

Antonio’s eyes widened in shock. Al chuckled and he went back to reading his newspaper.


	3. Starting Over

Jay Halstead had already had his heart broken, so he wasn’t prepared to feel the pain again when he spotted his former lover at Molly’s.

He and his brother Will actually had a night off at the same time and decided to celebrate with a drink at the local pub where everyone tended to congregate when they needed to let their hair down.  
Jay came to a dead stop upon entering, causing Will to nearly collide into his back.  
“What the heck?” Will complained, whacking Jay on the shoulder before following Jay’s gaze. In the center of the place sat Erin Lindsay at a bar table with Kim Burgess and Sean Roman. She was smiling at something Kim was saying.  
“Shit,” Will muttered before putting on his brightest smile and grabbing his brother’s neck and propelling him forward.  
“Well look what the cat dragged in!” Will said, earning a laugh from the others as he leaned toward Erin to give her a hug. She rolled her eyes but her return smile gave it away as she hugged him. Still stunned, Jay stood there with a forced look on his face, unable to speak.  
Kim stood up and gave her friend a quick squeeze.  
“We’ve got first shift, so we are going to call it a night. See you soon!” she told Erin. Sean followed his wife’s lead and also stood, extending a hand to Erin.  
“I will drop off the paperwork with Voight in the morning,” he said as they shook hands.  
“Thanks, Sean,” Erin said, “You don’t know how much I appreciate this.”  
He nodded and left with Kim, his hand gently resting on her lower back as they exited.  
Erin waved the Halsteads to join her, so Will slid into Kim’s seat next to her and Jay reluctantly sat down in Sean’s vacated seat across from her.  
Otis noticed them and wandered over to start their tab.  
“So what brings you back to the Windy City?” Will casually asked after Otis stepped away.  
“Actually I’ve decided to move back home,” Erin replied, almost shyly looking at Jay. “Roman has offered me a private security gig with his company.”  
Jay started to open his mouth, but couldn’t find the words, so he just gave her a half-smile.  
“Have you already found a place to live?” Will asked.  
“Right now I’m staying with Hank and Cali until I get settled in,” Erin said, sipping on her beer, still looking at Jay.  
Will inwardly sighed as Jay continued to clam up. He glanced around and then politely excused himself to go say hi to fellow doctors sitting in the corner.  
“I’m sorry,” Erin heard herself quietly say. Jay shrugged, not meeting her eyes. “I never meant to hurt you, Jay. I just thought it would be better if I left and didn’t stay in touch.”  
“But you did hurt me,” Jay quietly chastised. “You didn’t give me a choice, Erin! You didn’t ask me what I wanted. I would have followed you anywhere.”  
“I know. But I didn’t want you to give up your life here,” Erin sadly replied. They sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes before Jay spoke.  
“What now?” he asked, finally looking her in the eye. This time she shrugged.  
“Is it possible to start over?” she asked.  
For the first time that night Jay truly smiled.  
“Anything is possible.”

* * *

Within weeks of Erin moving back to Chicago, Voight was surprised (well, not really, he actually wondered what took them so long) to find Jay sitting at the kitchen table one morning.  
“Morning,” Hank greeted him as he poured himself a cup of coffee, eyeing his sharpshooter.  
Jay tried not to squirm in his seat under his boss’ gaze. He hadn’t planned on being there when Hank woke up but Erin had been insistent that he take her to breakfast after she finished showering.  
He felt like he was meeting his girlfriend’s father for the first time. Again. He and Erin had done their share of sneaking around when they were partners, and Hank had threatened to bury his body then if he hurt Erin.  
Thankfully Cali appeared in the kitchen and Jay inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. His current partner would run interference and save him, or so he hoped.  
“Hank, leave the man alone!” Cali admonished her husband as she reached for the coffee pot.  
Hank gave his wife a look that said “What did I do? I’m innocent.” Cali narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Erin will be down in a minute,” she told Jay, before opening the fridge and grabbing the egg carton. “You sure you guys don’t want to stay for breakfast?”  
Jay adamantly shook his head. There was no way in hell he was sticking around for the morning after conversation within Voight’s earshot. He had really wanted Erin to stay the night at his place, but somehow she had sweet talked him into coming home with her. It was a dangerous game in his opinion to be in bed with Voight’s daughter just yards away from where Voight slept.  
“Thanks anyway,” he told Cali, giving her a half-smile.

* * *

“You’re bad,” Cali scolded Hank shortly after Erin walked out of the house with Jay.  
“You’re implying I did something,” Hank responded, peering at Cali over his steepled hands as he reclined in his seat, a now empty plate in front of him.  
“You were intentionally intimidating Jay by just looking at him! Hank, you know he loves her. Don’t scare him off, please,” she said, as she squarely planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Besides, it makes Erin happy to have Jay back in her life, and she needs some happiness these days,” Cali added.  
“Okay, since you asked so nicely,” Hank replied, “I will try not to intimidate Halstead. Anymore than necessary.”  
Cali rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Officer down! Roll an ambo!!” Jay shouted into his cell. He hurriedly gave directions, ended the call, and tossed his phone aside. He then carefully cradled Cali’s head in his lap and prayed like never before.  
Roman and Burgess forced the growing crowd back as Platt rushed toward Jay.  
“Dammit,” she muttered, seeing that the officer down was Cali. She scanned the area and spotted in the distance an extremely agitated Voight dragging a perp by the scruff of his neck and Antonio behind him with another in cuffs.  
“Renner!” Platt ordered in her radio, “Relieve Sergeant Voight of his arrest and instruct him to get over to Halstead stat.”  
In seconds she watched Officer Travis Renner take the suspect into custody and Hank shoot her a perplexed look. She signalled for him to come to her.  
Moments later sirens filled the air as the ambo neared. Hank got to Trudy just as Sylvie pulled up and suddenly noticed it was an unconscious Cali on the ground with Jay, who looked up at him helplessly.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” Sylvie calmly asked Jay as she and the other paramedic climbed out of the ambo. She kept her emotions in check when she realized it was Sergeant Voight’s wife.  
“She traded fire with one of the suspects,” Jay brokenly said, unwilling to move until the other paramedic, a newby named Roger, urged him to move aside so they could get Cali on a backboard. Hank seemed shellshocked and Trudy had to keep him upright.  
“The bullet went clean through and didn’t hit an artery,” Roger assessed, blissfully unaware of who Cali was or the cops around him. “Her vitals are good. She must have been knocked unconscious when she fell from the impact of being shot.”  
“Sergeant, you can ride with us if you’d like,” Sylvie told Hank as they lifted Cali to load her. Once Cali was settled inside the ambulance, Trudy watched as Sylvie helped Hank get situated next to his wife. She shut the door and off it went.  
“What the hell are you waiting on, Detective?” Trudy asked the man who looked forlorn. “Follow them and get me an update!”  
Jay snapped out of his daze and ran for his truck, furiously dialing Erin en route.

* * *

“What’s the big deal?” Cali asked Hank, who was standing at her bedside with the most subdued expression she’d ever seen on him. A defeated looking Jay was slouched in the corner of the room with Erin. “I got shot. In the leg. I have a concussion. I’ll be good as new in a couple weeks. No foul, no harm.”  
Cali glanced at Jay and wagged a finger at him. “This isn’t your fault, so quit acting like it was!”  
She turned back to Hank and sighed. “And you need to take a breath and either go home or go back to work. I’m in good hands. You can come and pick me up tomorrow.”  
In a rare display of public affection, Hank gently kissed her on the forehead and softly told her he loved her.  
He then nearly gave Jay a heart attack by hugging him and Erin and guiding them out of the room.


	4. Nothing But the Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fluff and smut ahead … chapter is a bit shorter than I’d like, but I couldn’t wait to share.

_ Six months married … _

“What have I told you about pursuing a suspect without backup?” Hank scolded Cali while they were standing on the street corner. 

Her arms were crossed and she had a blank face as he dressed her down. 

“I know you’re just following your instincts, but your safety is paramount, just like any other member of this unit,” Hank continued. “If anything, I expect more from you!”

Simmering, Cali remained silent until he finished chewing her out.

“I can’t be around you right now. Go on home without me,” she said between clenched teeth. “I will catch a ride with Jay.”

With that, she turned on her heel and flagged down her partner.

Hank shook his head in frustration and let out a ragged sigh.

* * *

Jay focused on getting Cali’s mind off of her fight with Hank and on simpler things, so he took her to Molly’s, where they met up with other teammates to celebrate the capture.

Unbeknownst to them, Hank had not gone home, rather followed them from a distance and sat outside the bar.

He had tried to not let his fear of Cali’s personal safety override his better judgment, but in a moment of weakness, he had lashed out at her.

After about 15 minutes of struggling with the battle in his mind, he got out of his SUV and sauntered inside.

* * *

Jay stiffened when he saw Hank wander in and nudged Cali. Not that he needed to. Call it being in sync with her husband or having a sixth sense, Cali felt Hank’s presence the moment he entered the building.

Jay started to stand to shield her, but she waved him off and stood to face Hank. Their eyes met and she subtly tipped her head toward the door to signal she would come to him. Hank exited and waited for her outside.

Cali appeared at his side in the waning sunlight, her hands in her pockets, staring into the distance like he was.

“I need to apologize,” Hank gruffly said. “I let my feelings for you get in the way. I’m sorry for riding your ass about judgment calls.”

Cali sighed and gave him a side glance.

“And I know I need to work on being more mindful when responding to a call,” she demurely replied.

They stood there for another minute before she slid an arm around his waist and leaned into him.

“I wouldn’t mind riding something else,” she suggestively murmured. 

“Can it wait until we get home?” Hank questioned as he grabbed her hand and ushered her toward his vehicle parked down the block, which he remote started.

“Doubtful,” Cali coyly said as she opened the rear passenger door instead of the front passenger door and clambered in. Hank popped open her passenger door anyway to reach for the radio and flicked it on, before slamming that door shut and climbing in after her, pulling that door closed behind him.

She was on him like white on rice the moment he settled in the middle of the back seat. He was never so grateful for tinted windows as she straddled him.

“Cali,” he growled, trying to gather his wits about him. She cut him off, sealing her lips over his and grinding against his lap. Rather than resist, his hands slipped under her shirt to fondle her breasts with one eventually making its way inside her panties to tease her clit.

She whimpered against his mouth. She quickly worked on unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans then shimmied out a leg of her own before resuming her position over him.

They were both breathing hard by the time he pulled her panties to the side and she guided him in. They moaned in unison as she sunk down on him. She laid her forehead against his as they found a rhythm in the dark shadows of dusk while the music played soft and slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by Gary Allan’s “Nothing On But the Radio” …


	5. He's That Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Massive smut alert and fluffiness!

_ First date ... _

After they finished paperwork that night they first kissed outside the warehouse, Hank didn’t waste any time in asking Cali out to dinner. He told her he’d take her wherever she wanted. 

They ended up across from each other in a booth at her favorite deep dish pizza place, Fuego’s Pizzeria. 

* * *

Hank stared at Cali’s mouth and she cocked her head.

“Got something on my face?” she asked, raising her hand to her face.

He nodded and pointed at the side of his mouth.

She grabbed a napkin and started to hand it to him to wipe it off for her. He shook his head and refused to take it from her.

“I wanna lick it off, but I won’t,” he said with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t you?” she saucily challenged him.

Hank leaned forward and lowered his voice.

“Because once I start, I won’t stop there,” he huskily suggested.

Cali blushed and furiously cleaned her face, all the while creaming her panties at the innuendo.

Her expression said it all so Hank threw down more than enough money to cover the bill and stood, looking down at her expectantly. She stood and he guided her out of the pizzeria, his hand at the small of her back.

Once on the sidewalk, their hands clasped and fingers intertwined, he pulled her close.

“Your place or mine?” he whispered in her ear.

“Mine. It’s closer,” she murmured.

* * *

The moment they were inside her apartment and the door closed, Cali was in his arms and Hank was pushing her against the nearest wall.

His mouth was on hers as his hands slid down her hips and under her thighs to lift her enough for him to edge between them to grind his growing erection against her core.

By now her panties were soaked through and she whimpered.

Hank nipped at her jaw before growling in her ear.

“You like that?” he asked. Cali clung to him and had trouble focusing as he rocked at the right angle, nearly bringing her to completion—and they still had all their clothes on.

“Yesss!” she moaned, trying to find purchase and half expecting him to lower her to her feet so she could show him to the bedroom.

Instead Hank proved he had upper body strength by sliding his hands under her arse and carrying her straight to her bedroom, having cased and assessed the apartment the moment he had entered.

The sheer movement of her body bouncing against his as he walked caused her to climax, and she squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure coarsed throughout her body. By the time Hank lowered her to the side of her bed, Cali was already blissed out. 

He helped her out of her shirt before tearing his own off and swiftly unlacing his boots. She undid her bra and slung it across the room while he tugged at her jeans. She toed off her boots and he kicked them aside as he knelt between her knees and peered at her with a Cheshire grin. 

“All for me?” he smugly asked as his fingers stroked her sopping panties. 

“You know it is,” she bit out, closing her eyes and arching her back, letting out a cry as he licked her inner thigh.

Hank chuckled as Cali squirmed. He finally released his hold on her and stood up so he could step out of his boots and jeans.

She mustered the energy to scoot to the center of the bed and pull off her panties. He gazed at her for a moment as she appraised him and the thick bulge in the front of his briefs. She saw the lust in his eyes and couldn’t control the lust in her own, licking her lips at the sight of how predatory he looked.

Hank divested himself of his last article of clothing before crawling onto the bed and over her.

He nestled himself between her wet thighs, pausing to ask for consent again even as his throbbing cock was poised at her center.

“You sure about this?” Hank softly asked. Cali didn’t trust herself to speak, merely nodding and wrapping her legs around his hips. 

He plunged into her and easily bottomed out. Cali nearly orgasmed a second time simply from him being buried to the hilt—he hadn’t even moved yet.

Hank grit his jaw at the fluttering and forced himself not to let go right then and there. 

It had been a while. Hell, he hadn’t been with anyone since Camille died. He was married to the job and was just fine with that—until Cali turned his world on its axis.

Seeing her underneath him writhing and hearing her moan for him was testing the tight rein on his control.

“Harder,” Cali pleaded, her fingers digging into his shoulders, urging him. Hank instantly obeyed, pressing her into the mattress as the sounds of flesh slapping flesh grew louder.

She screamed as another climax ripped through her, her inner muscles clamping down on him and pulling his own climax from him. He grunted as he bucked his hips against hers, spilling himself inside her. 

Hank collapsed on her, his face buried in her neck. Cali ghosted her hands across his back, thoroughly sated and feeling boneless.

Mindful of how heavy he must be, he slowly rolled off her and came to rest next to her, more relaxed than he felt he ought to be. He wasn’t one to let his guard down, but something about her made him at ease.

“Wow,” Cali commented, turning on her side to face him and nestling against him. 

She hadn’t had many lovers, but she was pretty sure that none had been that good. After one time with Hank, she was undoubtedly ruined for any other men.

Hank smiled at her and tried not to look too pleased with himself but miserably failed and she saw right through him. 

“Now that we’ve confirmed that you’re a sex god, am I good enough for you to stay tonight or do you need to return home to Olympus?” Cali cheekily asked him.

Hank laughed outright and pulled her to him.

“Sweetheart, you won’t get rid of me that easily,” he said, drawing her close and cuddling. 

* * *

The next day at the station, Cali wondered if anyone on the team would notice the spring in her step or the giant smile she was trying to tamper down. 

Hank had skipped out on breakfast, citing he needed to take care of some things and change clothes. But not before he had properly woken her by kissing his way down to her hoohah and successfully blissing her out. Again.

Adam tipped his head in acknowledgement as she entered the bullpen. 

Jay came alongside her and nudged her shoulder with his.

“Where’d you go last night? We headed to Molly’s to celebrate the capture and suddenly you were gone,” he said. “I know Sarge dressed you down at the warehouse and made you do the lion’s share of paperwork, but you know he’s hard on everyone, right?”

Cali schooled her features, praying Jay wouldn’t suspect anything. 

“Yeah, I know. I was just tired and thought I’d hit the hay early,” she flippantly replied, trying not to glance toward Hank’s office. The door was open and Hank was sitting at his desk watching her.

“Next time,” she told Jay, bumping his shoulder back.


	6. First Time He Cried

Still recovering from her gunshot wound in the leg, Cali struggled to her feet from her recliner when she heard a knock at the door.

A young curly haired blond woman with a dark haired preschooler at her side were standing on the porch.

“Is Hank here?” she asked as the boy eagerly looked up at Cali. Cali was momentarily taken aback—he was a spitting image of Hank at that age based on the photos she’d seen in the scrapbook Camille had lovingly assembled years ago.

_ Oh my god _ , she thought as her mind raced. Was this Hank’s son from some unspoken affair before her?

Cali gave herself a mental shake and grinned at the youngster before addressing his mother.

“No, I’m sorry. He’s at work. Can I help you with something?” she politely asked.

The boy tugged at his mother’s hand and motioned for her to bend down. She complied, giving Cali an apologetic smile.

“Are we gonna get to see Gwanpaw Hank today?” he loudly whispered, half eyeing Cali.

It was with that statement it clicked in her brain who the woman and her child were.

“I’m not sure, buddy,” his mother said as she straightened and looked at Cali.

“I’m sorry. I should have introduced myself,” she said. “I’m Olive Voight, Hank’s daughter-in-law, and this is …”

“You must be Daniel,” Cali finished for her, squatting down at Daniel’s level as best she could with her leg. She silently thanked her physical therapist for putting her through hell to strengthen her muscles after the shooting.

“My name is Cali,” she told him, sticking her hand out for him to shake. He took it and gave it as firm of a shake as a 4-year-old could. 

“I’m pretty sure your grandpa would be happy to come home special to see you,” she said to Daniel, then glancing at Olive as she stood and opened the door wide so they could enter.

“Let me just call my husband and tell him you’re here,” Cali said as she escorted them into the living room.

Hank arrived home in 10 minutes flat, making Cali wonder if he had sped with lights and sirens. He hadn’t seen his grandson in more than three years so to say he was ecstatic was an understatement.

* * *

The five of them (Aunt Erin joined them rather than scampering off with Jay) had finished dinner and drifted into the living room when Olive shared her reason for appearing after all this time.

Daniel gave a big yawn, crawled into Hank’s lap, and sleepily rested his head on his shoulder. Cali saw her husband hold back a tear or two as he tenderly laid his hand on Daniel’s back.

“Hank, I’m getting remarried,” Olive said as she cradled a coffee mug in her hands. “I met Erik not long after I moved to Arizona. We started dating a couple years ago and he’s been like a father to Danny. We’re getting married next month.”

“I’m happy for you and for Daniel,” Hank said, smiling at her. Olive gave him a sad smile.

“Erik wants to adopt Danny,” Olive added. “I want your blessing before I say yes. You’ll always be part of his life and I won’t let him forget about Justin, but …”

Hank was silent for a minute, trying to process the fact that Daniel wouldn’t grow up a Voight, as he stared into Olive’s watery eyes before glancing at Cali and Erin.

Cali squeezed his thigh in encouragement, and Erin swallowed and nodded at him.

“You have it,” Hank reassured her despite the fact his heart was being torn in two and mourned the loss of his son and now the virtual loss of his only grandchild, whom he held just a little tighter. “Just don’t lose touch. You will always be family. You, Daniel, your future children—all are welcome to come and stay at any time.”

Olive nodded and swiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

After they got Olive and Daniel settled for the night and Erin disappeared into her room, Hank and Cali retired to their bedroom.

Hank didn’t speak much as he turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

“I think I love you even more today than I have before,” Cali murmured to Hank as she snuggled up to his side. “That by far was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

Hank pulled her close, and for the first time in their marriage, she heard him cry.

* * *

“Do you get to see the sun where you live?” Erin asked Daniel in the front yard as his mom loaded their suitcases into the back of the taxi.

“Evweone does, Aunt Ewin!” Daniel said, his hands on his hips. Erin laughed.

“Silly me! Of course you get to see the sun. How about the moon?” she asked, thoughtfully tapping her chin.

“Yes!” he shouted. 

“And the stars too?” Erin asked. Daniel enthusiastically nodded.

“Then when you look at the sun, moon, or stars, remember that we can see them here in Chicago too. We’re going to miss you, Danny, but we will always love you and be here for you, okay?” Erin told him as she hugged him.

Hank and Cali stood on curb and said their goodbyes to Olive.

“We’re here for you anytime you need us,” Hank told Olive with one final hug. 

“Thank you. For everything,” Olive replied as she returned his hug.

Hank then scooped up Daniel and carried him to the taxi.

“You gonna come back and visit me sometime?” Hank asked Daniel. For a split second, he thought he was looking into Justin’s eyes. The boy somberly nodded.

“I love you, Daniel. Don’t forget that,” he said. The boy wrapped his little arms around Hank’s neck and squeezed with all his might.

“I won’t, Gwanpaw Hank,” Daniel replied. Cali had to fight to hold back her own tears. 


	7. Something About That Desk

_ Not quite engaged … yet _

Cali strode into Hank’s office and pitched a file onto his desk.

“Mind telling me why your name is mentioned here?” she demanded, her eyes flashing and her hands on her hips. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her, settling back into his chair and quickly replacing his I’m-your-boyfriend-adoring-glance with a what-did-you-just-say-to-me-I’m-your-boss stare.

Cali squarely met his stare with her own, unflinching as she maintained her I’m-a-damn-good-detective-so-answer-me glare.

Hank suppressed his first thought that Cali had the same look Erin always did when she’d march into his office or confront him in the bullpen. His second thought was “Damn, she’s beautiful when she’s angry.” He wrangled his thoughts and focused on his detective asking him a question.

“Perhaps you should enlighten me?” he gravelly replied, interlocking his fingers and resting them on his lean belly.

Cali sighed and locked down her temper, determined to remain professional.

“You were the key witness in this case!” she huffed. “And yet you didn’t say a word when you sent Jay and me on a goose chase.”

Hank shrugged.

“Didn’t think it was relevant. Besides, you’ve got a suspect in the cage,” he stated.

Cali narrowed her eyes, but wisely stifled a retort.

“Anything else?” Hank asked.

“No, sir,” she tightly replied, retrieving the file and exiting his office.

* * *

“You might not like my methods, but you’ve got to trust I’m doing what’s best for the team,” Hank quietly said to Cali later that evening as they relaxed on his couch and absentmindedly watched TV. He soothingly rubbed one of her feet resting in his lap.

“I know,” she answered, shifting her head on the armrest to glance at him. “I guess I just like having all the facts in front of me, not half of them.”

Hank chuckled.

“You sound like Roman,” he explained as she arched her eyebrows. “He used to get so riled up at me for not being as forthcoming as he liked.”

He was genuinely happy that Roman had been cleared for duty after his brush with death. The whole traumatic situation had brought Roman and Burgess even closer, and they had gotten married three months after he returned to patrol. 

Cali rolled her eyes and resumed watching the TV screen until Hank tugged on her foot to recapture her attention.

“Look, Cali, I know we’ve only begun our relationship, but I’m in this for the long haul if you are,” he told her. “I’m too old and too set in my ways to bother with dating long term only to have it lead nowhere. Now I’m not saying you have make up your mind this minute, but I’d like you to consider becoming my wife.”

Cali’s shocked expression transformed into a sly smile.

“If we’re married, does that mean you’ll take into consideration my counsel when I give it as your wife?” she asked, poking his chest with her toe.

Hank threw back his head and laughed.

“It might,” he replied.

* * *

_ Barely engaged _

“We’ve really got to stop doing this,” Hank muttered as he buckled his belt.

Cali gave him a Cheshire grin as she yanked her jeans up and tucked in her shirt. 

“Think about it this way, I’m keeping you young,” she cheekily said, stealing a quick kiss before scooting off his desk and heading for the office door.

* * *

_ Minutes earlier … _

When she entered his office, Cali closed the door behind her and flipped the shades.

Hank leaned back in his chair, cocking his head to the side as he expectantly stared at her.

She skirted around his desk to slip between him and the desk, perching on the edge of it and grinning.

“Something on your mind?” Hank finally asked, a gleam in his eye.

“Yes. My answer is yes,” Cali said.

“Is that right?” he responded, standing up and crowding her space.

She looped her arms around his neck as he planted his hands on the desk on either side of her hips.

“Think you can handle it?” he kidded. Cali smirked at him.

“The real question, is can you?” she saucily replied as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Hank smiled against her lips as he gathered her close.

Their embrace became more passionate, and before long she was reaching for his belt buckle. He stilled her hand with his, leaning back enough to peer at her face.

“Can you keep quiet?” he huskily murmured, knowing her penchant for being loud. She was halfway wrecked already. She pursed her swollen lips and nodded, reaching for him again.

He let her free his heavy erection before she hastily pushed down her jeans and underwear. Hank urged her to the edge of his desk and Cali earnestly wrapped her legs around him.

The moment he pushed into her, she threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent moan. He took the opportunity to gently bite her neck as he slowly thrust in and out. Her fingernails bit into the back of his neck and shoulders as she clung to him, her pleasure building.

Hank picked up the pace as Cali fell apart around him, soon causing him to shutter as his own pleasure overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Can't help myself with these two. Been re-watching seasons 3 and 4 and coming up with more threads ... Here's to more happy reading!


	8. Seeing Double

Ruzek was sure he was seeing double when he came up the stairs. 

Standing next to Jay’s desk were Cali and another woman dressed in faded navy tee, military fatigue pants, and faded black boots who looked like Cali. Exactly. She stood like Cali, motioned like Cali, and smiled like Cali.

Cali’s lookalike didn’t even give him a passing glance when he wandered to his desk. But then again, neither did his partner, who was reading his newspaper.

“Who’s that?” Adam whispered, leaning towards Al.

“Cali’s sister,” Al nonchalantly replied as he flipped the page. “Don’t even think about it.”

Adam huffed.

“I have a girlfriend,” he said, shrugging, still eyeing Cali’s sister.

“That never seemed to stop you before,” Al muttered under his breath. 

Adam averted his gaze instantly and pretended to focus on his laptop when Hank stepped out of his office. The last thing he needed was another fatherly chat.

* * *

“How long you in town?” Jay asked Cati as she sat down next to Cali. Cali motioned at the bartender for drinks. 

“Dunno,” she replied, giving Cali a big grin. “I guess as long as my big sis allows me to crash at her place.”

Cali laughed as Herrmann strode over to take their orders.

“Whoa! There are two of you?” he questioned as he looked between Cali and Cati in confusion.

“I’m the oldest,” Cali said with a smirk.

“By four minutes!” Cati countered. 

Herrmann gave his head a shake as if to clear it. The resemblance is uncanny, he thought.

“I bet you two gave your mother fits,” he stated.

“We might have on occasion,” Cati giggled. 

“Although I think our teachers would say otherwise,” Cali chimed in with a chuckle.

Jay rolled his eyes at the twins.

* * *

“So, seriously, how long do I get to have you around?” Cali asked Cati once Jay dropped them off, throwing her arm over her sister’s shoulders as they walked to the porch.

“How long is your husband willing to put up with me?” Cati returned. “Now that I’ve been discharged, I have no idea what’s next.”

Her stint in the Navy had left her adrift, calling every aspect of her life into question. Her only source of solace at the moment was her twin.

“You can stay as long as you want!” Cali fiercely responded. “My home will always be yours. You know that.”

“It’s different now,” Cati challenged. “You’re married, Calista. You have a husband who just met me. And it’s not like I’m a stray dog you can take in simply because you feel sorry for me.”

Cali stopped her in her tracks and whirled to face her.

“You’re not some stray dog, Catina! You’re family!” Cali angrily retorted. “And my husband loves you as you are because you’re my sister. He understands, like me, that you need a soft place to fall.”

She softened her expression and reached out to grasp her sister’s upper arms.

“Stay. Take your time. Make peace with yourself and whoever or whatever you need to. I’m here for you. We’re here for you,” Cali said, pulling her in for a hug. Cati clung to her and nodded, a lone tear escaping down her cheek.

* * *

Cati kicked back on the air mattress in the basement and glanced around at the shelving and assorted household goods scattered around. It was like being aboard a ship, she wryly thought.

Cali appeared on the stairs, carrying towels and extra bedding. 

“Hopefully this is temporary,” Cali apologized, looking around as she descended. “Erin spends most of her time these days over at Jay’s, so she may vacate her room soon, which means it’s all yours if she does.”

Truth be told, Erin had already moved much of her stuff into Jay’s apartment, but Cali didn’t feel it was her place to say so. She had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t be much longer before Jay finally proposed. Her partner wasn’t about to let Erin go ever again.

“It’s nice and quiet,” Cati said, grinning at her sister as she accepted the linens. “Not to mention, it affords both you and me a little privacy, if you catch my drift.”

Cali reddened at the comment and then swatted her twin.

“You’re bad!” she retorted.

“Hey!” Cati said, ducking and laughing at the same time. “You’re the one who told me you guys can’t keep your hands to yourselves.”

“I’m never telling you anything ever again,” Cali fumed, playfully turning on her heel and sticking her nose in the air.

“At least you’re getting some with someone who cares about you,” Cati huffed, plopping down on the air mattress.

Cali sighed and looked at Cati.

“Someday, sis, you will too,” she softly said.

* * *

After dinner and a bit of small talk with her sister and brother-in-law, Cati excused herself and disappeared downstairs.

Hank slid his arms around Cali as she cleaned up and halted her progress. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

“She’s gonna be alright,” he quietly said. “You did a good thing by inviting her to come here to crash while she sorts stuff out.”

“I know,” Cali whispered. “I’m just worried about her.”

“Give her time. She’ll be alright,” Hank repeated.    


* * *

_ A week later … _

“You sure about this?” Cati asked Hank as he directed her to a corner cubby in the bullpen.

“We need a new tech specialist, and Cali tells me you’re the best,” he replied, handing her a temporary badge. “This will get you in and out. Just tell Sergeant Platt down at the front desk that you need a laptop and she’ll get you squared away.”

“Thanks, Sarge,” Cati said, peering at her feet to keep from getting emotional. “I appreciate it.”

Hank gently squeezed her shoulder before walking away.

* * *

“McDermott!” Antonio called out and both Cali and Cati looked up and responded. Jay laughed.

Flustered, Antonio pointed at Cati and motioned for her to come to him before glaring at Cali. Cali threw her hands up in the air, as if to say, “What did I do?”

“Should we start calling you Twin One and Twin Two?” Ruzek kidded from his desk. Al slapped him upside the head while Atwater shook his.

“Owww,” Adam said, rubbing his temple. 

“Brother, you better watch yourself,” Kevin muttered. 


	9. A Friendly Parental Interrogation

_ Engaged two weeks … _

Hank wasn’t one to be nervous about anything, but meeting his future father-in-law … He supposed there was a first time for everything. He actually had butterflies in his stomach. He was approaching 50, and he was slightly on edge about the pending introduction.

He never felt that when he met Camille’s folks. In fact, he had respectfully approached Les and Marie Janu for Camille’s hand in marriage. Her parents were honest, hardworking Christian people who had raised Camille and her brothers in the midwestern neighborhood they still lived in. 

Meeting Patrick and Catherine McDermott after he was already sleeping with their daughter and now planning to marry her in another month … well, he hoped the retired military commander wouldn’t kill him where he stood.

Cali gave a side glance at Hank, who was gritting his jaw and fiddling with his seatbelt as the plane started to taxi.

“You okay there, Sarge?” she joked, laying her hand on his thigh.

Hank gave her a half-smile and grasped her hand. Cali sombered and studied him for a second.

“Nervous about the long flight or nervous about meeting the parents?” she asked.

“Maybe both,” he said, working his jaw and biting his lip.

Cali bit the inside of her cheek so as not to smile and squeezed his hand.

* * *

“Aloha!” Catherine McDermott greeted them as they exited the terminal into the Hawaiian sunshine. Hank noted Cali was a younger version of Catherine as they neared her.

He accepted his lei and ensuing hug before Catherine lovingly placed a lei around her daughter and embraced her with ferocity. 

“It’s been too long!” she commented, releasing Cali and turning to Hank.

“Thanks to you, she finally decided to have pity and visit her aging parents,” she sarcastically said, ignoring Cali’s eye roll and snort.

“Mom, I was just here for Christmas, remember?” She looped her arm around her mother’s waist. “Besides, it’s not my fault you and Dad decided to escape the mainland for keeps. This wasn’t supposed to become a permanent change in station,” she kidded.

“Who can resist this?” Catherine replied, sweeping her arm in the air. “Your father asked me which base was my favorite, and the rest is history.” 

She looked over her shoulder at Hank with a smile that reminded him of Cali once again.

“What about you, Hank? Have you ever been to Pearl Harbor?” 

“No, ma’am,” he replied. “This is my first time to Hawaii.”

“Well, then! Once we expose you to the aloha spirit, you’ll never want to leave,” Catherine said, winking at Cali, who just shook her head and sighed.

* * *

“Hi Papa Bear,” Cali said as she hugged her father upon entering their house. A tall burly man, Patrick nearly engulfed her in a bear hug, hence Hank could see where her nickname for him originated.

When he finally released her, Cali stepped back and laid a hand on Hank’s forearm.

“Dad, this is Hank,” she introduced.

Patrick stoically studied Hank with an intensity that rivaled Hank’s when he interrogated suspects. 

“So you plan to make an honest woman of my oldest?” Patrick grilled.

“Yes, sir,” Hank said, maintaining eye contact, “With your permission, of course.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Cali.

“And you want to marry him?” he asked. Cali nodded.

“I love him, Dad,” she replied, sliding her hand into Hank’s and interlocking their fingers.

Patrick returned his focus to Hank once again and was silent for another moment. Hank continued to stand straight under the scrutiny with Cali at his side.

“Permission granted,” Patrick conceded with a grin, extending a hand to Hank. Cali internally breathed a sigh of relief as Hank shook her father’s hand.

* * *

“So tell me about this squadron you lead,” Patrick said as the four of them sat on the lanai watching the sun set over Pearl Harbor in the distance.

“The Intelligence Unit investigates and combats the worst of Chicago’s offenses, such as organized crime, drug trafficking, and high-profile murders,” Hank replied. “I’ve been its squad commander for about three years. Fifteen years prior to that I served in the gang unit.”

“And you’ve always wanted to be in law enforcement?” Catherine asked.

“Yes, ma’am. My father was a police officer and I wanted to follow his footsteps,” Hank said, cradling the bottle of beer in his hands.

“Where is your father now?” Patrick asked, setting his own bottle aside.

“Actually, he died in the line of duty when I was 8,” Hank sadly said.

“Sorry to hear that,” Patrick responded. “And your mother?”

“She passed not long after I joined the police academy,” he answered. Cali leaned into him, offering her silent support. “My late wife’s parents took me under their wing, but I lost touch with them after she died.”

Catherine reached across the patio table and patted his hand.

“I know we can’t replace those you’ve lost, but we’re happy to have you join our little clan,” she kindly said.

* * *

Hank and Cali remained on the lanai after her parents turned in for the evening, watching as the lights of Oahu lit up around them.

“Still think it’s a good idea to marry me?” Hank gruffly inquired from his seat on the lounger. He stared out into the dark as he pondered the night’s conversation. Cali climbed into his lap and curled against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

“You were interrogated by my dad and survived,” Cali said, trying to lighten his mood. “It only gets easier from this point on. I think I will keep you.”

* * *

They were awakened (thankfully wearing the appropriate sleepwear) by her mother in the wee hours of the morning and encouraged to hurry to the office.

“Catina’s on the comlink!” Catherine excitedly said, leaving the bedroom door ajar.

Cali practically leapt from the bed while Hank tried to adjust his eyes in the dim light and carefully eased out of the covers.

Hank followed Cali down the stairs and into Patrick’s office off the landing. Patrick, already dressed for the day, sat in his office chair with a cup of coffee in hand, and Catherine sat in a folding chair next to him, both staring and smiling at his computer screen.

Cali’s twin sister chatted with them from somewhere overseas, an obvious delay in the video not deterring her parents. Cati refrained from squealing when Cali appeared on her own monitor, instead smiling and doing hand motions like she was dancing in her seat. Cali mirrored her actions, temporarily forgetting her parents and fiance were present.

“Hank there with you?” Cati asked, having heard all about him and saddened her tour would keep her from being stateside for at least another year. They had always dreamed about being each other’s maid of honor, maybe even having a double wedding.

Cali yanked Hank into the camera’s view, and Cati nodded her approval, adding two thumbs up.

“Nice to meet you, brother,” her voice warbled as the connection began to break up.

Hank nodded back at her, giving a thumbs up.

“Love you!” Catherine said before the screen went completely static.


	10. Worth the Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life got in the way. So time for a little less talk and a lot more action ...

Cali was brushing her teeth when Hank crowded her, running his hands down her sides and nuzzling the side of her neck, all the while pressing himself to her back.

She quickly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before straightening and giving him what she hoped was a seductive gaze in the mirror while wiggling her arse against him.

Erin had officially moved in with Jay for good last week, therefore giving Cati her room across the hall from theirs. But between Cali’s recent injury and all the company in and out of the house, there hadn’t been much private time. 

Hank slid his hands under her nightshirt, skimming her breasts before moving lower. Cali had learned early in their marriage not to wear anything on her bottom half at night because it would be gone in no time anyhow. 

Her arousal flared as Hank nipped her shoulder and slipped a couple fingers inside to test her wetness. Cali stifled a moan at his touch, bucking into his hand.

“Need something?” he hotly murmured in her ear as he stroked her.

“Yes! You,” she groaned as she blindly reached a hand behind her and groped at his hip.

He released his hold on her long enough for her to turn around in his arms and pull him down for a bruising kiss. He maneuvered her atop the bathroom vanity before shoving down his pajama bottoms and situating himself between her thighs. 

Neither held back when they finally joined. Cali let her eyes drift shut and clung to him as Hank gripped her hips and surged deep like he couldn’t get enough.

He was hard and thick and dragging across all the right places, causing her to whine for more. He knew he wouldn’t last long since it had been several weeks since they’d been together last so he hooked a hand under her left knee and lifted it higher over his hip to open her up wider. 

Cali cried out at the angle change. Before she knew it, her orgasm flooded her senses. Hank’s vision whited out as he came seconds later.

* * *

“Cali!” Platt called as Cali passed by the desk on her way up the stairs. She pivoted, motioning for Jay to go on without her. He nodded and did so as she ambled up to the counter.

“Ma’am?” she automatically responded as she peered up at the desk sergeant. Trudy bit back a retort and tipped her head toward the room behind her.

Cali followed Trudy into the breakroom and hooked her hands into her front jean pockets—a habit she had picked up from her husband—as she stared expectantly at Trudy. 

“I just want to make sure you’re doing okay and fit for duty,” Trudy said.

“Why wouldn’t I be, Sarge? I’ve been on the beat for a couple weeks and I feel fine,” Cali said, somewhat surprised by the line of questioning.

“Sometimes it’s not easy to get back in the groove after a shooting, that’s all,” Trudy replied, her face softening a bit. “I know from personal experience. And since your boss is your husband, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t feel pressured into returning too early.”

It was Cali’s turn to refrain from a retort, and she quickly reminded herself Trudy was simply making an effort to protect her like she did all female coppers in her district.

“Look, Trudy, I really appreciate you looking out for me. But I would have strangled Hank by now if he hadn’t let me return to duty yet. I was more than ready to be back,” Cali said with a smile. Trudy chuckled.

“Okay then. That would have been a sight to see though,” she commented.

* * *

“What did Platt want?” Jay asked when Cali appeared. Cali glanced at Hank's office—he was pouring over paperwork at his desk—and then at her partner.

“She just wanted to make sure I was recovering well,” she replied before switching topics. “Erin getting settled in?”

Jay reddened slightly, tipping off Cali, whose jaw dropped and head cocked before leaning in and lowering her voice.

“You’re gonna propose, aren’t you?!?” she playfully accused him. He looked around the bullpen to find no one was paying attention to them.

“Keep it to yourself,” Jay grumbled.

“When? How? Details, man!” Cali prodded.

“Forget it,” Jay said, hunching over his computer in an attempt to ignore her. Cali laughed and punched him before heading to her own desk.

* * *

“Jay seemed a bit moody today,” Hank mentioned as they readied for bed. Cali shrugged.

“It might have something to do with the fact I cornered him about his pending marriage proposal,” she said.

Amused, Hank shook his head with a grin as he crawled under the covers.

“You know how to push his buttons, don’t you,” he commented as she crawled in too.

“And you don’t?” Cali retorted with a laugh. “He will be a nervous wreck by the time he gets down the aisle.”

She sobered as she snuggled up against Hank.

“But seriously,” she said, “He’s the best thing for Erin. And her for him. I’m glad they got back together.”

“I agree. Just like you’re the best thing for me,” Hank softly said as he held her close. 


	11. Calling the Kettle Black

_ About eight months or so married ... _

Cali cursed as she poured hydrogen peroxide over the semi-deep cut on her hand before blotting it with paper towels ripped from the dispenser.

The perp had knifed her as she wrestled him to the ground. She had managed to cuff him, but she’d bled like a stuck pig all the way back to the station. Jay had asked her if she needed stitches—he’d be happy to drive her to see his brother at Chicago Med—but she had waved him away, citing she’d be fine.

She had escaped to the bathroom and shucked her bloody flannel shirt that she had used to temporarily wrap the wound while in Jay’s truck. She was in the locker room attempting to bandage it with gauze and medical tape when her husband barged in, incensed about her injury, having been tipped off by Jay.

Cali cursed Jay too under her breath as Hank slammed the door behind him.

“What’s this I hear about you getting knifed and refusing medical attention?” he demanded.

She stood her ground, not literally as she was sitting on one of the benches near her locker, and defiantly lifted her chin as she looked him.

“It’s a flesh wound, Sarge,” Cali said, deliberately using his title as a reminder she wasn’t his wife at the moment and to deflect any emotion he would try to elicit from her as such. “Nothing a little first aid and bandage won’t fix. No sense in wasting time with a trip to the ED.”

Hank manhandled her arm and ripped back the tape and bandage so he could inspect it for himself.

“Damn it, Hank!” Cali said, narrowing her eyes at him. “I said I’m fine. Don’t you think I’d know the difference between a flesh wound and a severe injury that needed medical attention?”

The truth was Hank did. However, he was pissed she had gotten hurt and he wanted the bastard to pay for it. He released her arm and she huffed as she worked at re-taping it.

“I’m taking you to Med so they can properly treat that wound and …” Hank said before Cali interrupted him. 

“Like hell!” Cali retorted as she stood up and reached for her locker handle. Hank forcefully grabbed her uninjured hand and stopped her.

“It’s not up for discussion, Detective,” he said, pulling rank. “You will get checked out at Med so they can file a report and the perp can be brought up on additional charges for assaulting an officer.”

Deflated by his reasoning, Cali sighed and nodded.

“Yes sir,” she replied, not looking at him.

* * *

“Quick thinking to put peroxide on it,” Dr. Will Halstead commented as he sutured her hand. “When is the last time you had a tetanus shot?”

“More than a year ago,” Cali said as she flexed her other hand. “Went to break up a bar fight and got stabbed with a broken beer bottle.”

Will quickly wiped the smile off his face as Hank frowned. He finished by wrapping her hand in a bright neon pink elastic bandage.

“You’re good to go,” Will said as he gathered the medical supplies. He glanced at Hank. “I will get that report submitted by end of shift.”

“Thanks, Will,” Cali said as she slid off the gurney. Hank held out her coat so she could put it on.

“Appreciate it, Doc,” Hank said, shaking Will’s hand as they exited the med bay.

“Try not to get stabbed or knifed any more,” Will called, joshing his brother’s partner as she walked away. 

Cali refrained from flipping him off, so as not to be unprofessional in front of the medical staff and her boss, instead settling on rolling her eyes.

* * *

Hank didn’t say much on the ride home, and Cali wasn’t sure how to interpret that. After about 10 blocks, she blew out a breath.

“So are you mad I didn’t go straight to Med, or mad because you didn’t know I’d been injured before? Or is it something completely unrelated?” she finally asked.

Hank worked and grit his jaw a bit before speaking.

“What I don’t understand is your inclination for acting first and thinking second,” he darkly replied. 

Cali snorted.

“Are you serious right now? Talk about calling the kettle black,” she snapped. 

“One of these days it’s going to get you killed,” he snapped back.

“And one of these days, YOU will get killed because of it,” she countered. “You’re not immune either, Hank.”

Cali sighed and leaned her head against the headrest. “I know you think you’re responsible for protecting your team, for protecting me. But you need to remember you’re human and you’re a husband. My husband, who I’d like to have around for a while.”

Hank growled. He knew he had met his match in the woman sitting next to him.

“And I’d like to have you around a while, too. Which means you’re benched until I can figure out what to do with you,” he said.

Cali slammed her uninjured hand on the dash, her eyes flashing at him.

“You’ve got to be frickin kidding me, right?!” she shouted. “You’re going to chain me to a desk, answering phones upstairs, like a rookie … all because you’ve got a personal problem with my instincts as a cop? What’s the point of keeping me on your team, then?”

Hank instantly pulled over and threw the SUV in park before angrily turning to her and gesturing with his index finger. 

“I’ve never doubted for one second that you’re good police,” he said in a tone she’d only heard him use in the interrogation room or the cage. “But I will be damned if I don’t teach you how to rein in that impulsiveness. Don’t forget when you’re sporting that star … I’m still your boss. So if you think your talents are better served elsewhere, I will support you … as your husband. Your choice.”

Cali sucked in a breath and then exhaled, trying to calm herself. She hated to admit that he had her dead to rights. Her impulsiveness had created numerous close calls in career and in her personal life; in fact, it was one of the reasons she wouldn’t ever be able to physically have children.

“You’re right,” she conceded after a moment. “I need to learn how to control my impulsiveness, especially on duty. If it means riding a desk while you try to figure out the best way to train me, then I’m willing to do that.”

“I’ve been a cop for over 20 years, and I’ve seen the good ones lose it all because they didn’t check themselves. Like I said, you’re good police, Cali,” Hank told her, softening his features a bit. “I wouldn’t have chosen you for my team if I didn’t believe that. I only want you to succeed.”

Cali gave him a half smile. He rested his hand on her thigh. 

“Ready to go home?” he gently asked. She covered his hand with hers and nodded. 


	12. Down the Rabbit Hole

Her feet propped on her desk, a laptop in her lap, a tablet in her hands, and a headset hanging off one ear, Cati was so intently focused in the silence (since the team was tackling a case in the field), she nearly fell out of her chair when a voice spoke behind her.

“Now all you need is a smartboard,” the man commented as she attempted to juggle everything and twist around to look at him.

Not sure what to say or not knowing who the heck he was, Cati adjusted all the electronics on her desk and stood up to face him. He wasn’t sporting a badge, but his stance alerted her that he was military. He also was handsome and without a wedding ring, she noted. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, fighting the urge to tug on her shirt or fiddle with her hair.

He stuck out a hand in greeting.

“Greg Gerwitz,” he said with a smile, “Mouse to my friends.”

Cati tilted her head. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She grasped his hand and shook it.

“Catina McDermott,” she said in return, “Cat to my friends.” Once she had said it, she tried to stifle a giggle. It was his turn to tilt his head.

Cati waved a hand between them and attempted to take a deep breath only to dissolve into another giggling fit before finally eeking out: “Cat and Mouse”.

Mouse caught onto the joke and chuckled.

Cati forced herself to take another deep breath and shook herself to settle down. She then put her hands on her hips.

“How the heck did you get up here?” she pointedly asked.

He grinned and winked.

“Old passcode,” he replied. “Apparently they didn’t reset it after I left.”

It dawned on Cati that the blue-eyed devil in front of her was the tech she had replaced, which was why his name sounded so familiar. He was Jay’s best friend and Army buddy.

At that moment, Jay and Cali chose to make an appearance as the team began to return to the station and bound up the stairs.

“Hey there, brother!” Jay greeted when he spotted Mouse. “I didn’t know you were in town.” They fiercely hugged, and Jay dropped an arm around Mouse’s shoulders to introduce him. 

Mouse attempted to hide his shock when he saw Cali, whipping his head back toward Cati before looking at Cali. Jay laughed at his expression.

“I see you’ve already met Cati. This is her twin and my partner, Cali,” Jay introduced. Cali shook Mouse’s hand and nodded.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mouse. Jay talks about you all the time,” she said. It was Mouse’s turn to laugh.

“The stories I could tell you about him …” Mouse kidded, punching Jay in the side.

“I’m totally taking you out for drinks then!” Cali said, grinning, as Jay rolled his eyes. 

Mouse continued to be pulled into more hugs as the rest of the guys came onto the floor. Cati observed all the banter with a slight smile; it never ceased to amaze her how the team treated each other like family. 

Hank was the last to top the stairs and his generally stoic face broke when he spotted Mouse.

“How are the Rangers treating you?” Hank asked as he slapped a hand on Mouse’s shoulder in greeting. 

“Good,” he replied. “Great actually.”

“Well, you’ve always got a spot on my team, if you ever decide to settle down in Chicago again,” Hank told him. Both Cali and Cati stiffened at the offer. “I can never have too many tech experts helping keep my city safe,” Hank added.

“Thanks, Sarge. I appreciate that,” Mouse said.

* * *

Cati sighed when Jay exited with Mouse in tow after promising everyone they’d meet at Molly’s later.

She was still getting used to being a member of the Intelligence Unit, so when her brother-in-law had said he would take Mouse back, she temporarily panicked and began hyperventilating. She wasn’t ready to be unemployed again so soon. 

Cali had seen her sister’s distress and stealthy moved to her side, gently guiding her to her chair and quietly reminding her to take deep breaths.

The whole scene did not go unnoticed by Hank nor Mouse, who still struggled with his own PTSD, but both had subtly protected Cati by changing the conversation to avert attention from the twins. 

* * *

Hank signaled to Cati that he wanted to see her in his office. She got up from her chair and wandered toward him, ignoring Cali’s questioning look. He motioned she shut the door and she did so before standing at attention before him.

“Look, Cati, I didn’t mean to imply that I was going to replace you,” Hank apologized from where he was perched on the side of his credenza. “I’m sorry I triggered you. I value you as part of my team.”

Cati dipped her head. 

“I’m sorry I reacted the way I did,” she said, not looking at him. “I was just thrown off when you said that.”

Hank shook his head.

“You’re not at fault here. I’m the one who needs to apologize. Like I said, I didn’t mean to set you off,” he said.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

Cali finally cajoled Cati to join her and Hank and the rest of the team at Molly’s to celebrate Mouse’s reappearance.

Otis had pushed a couple of the tables together so everyone could mingle in close range. Cati took a seat against the wall the furthest away but still part of the group.

Hank and Cali predetermined they wouldn’t stay long, but gave Cati the option of saying when they all would head home. They wanted her to feel comfortable and safe.

As it turned out, Mouse sought out Cati during the impromptu shindig and shooed Cali and Hank on home, promising to bring Cati home safe.

* * *

Nearly everyone begged off as the night wore on, leaving Cati and Mouse with Jay and Erin. Mouse noticed Cati tugging at her shirt, a sign she was obviously ready to retire from all the excitement, so he bid his brother good night, adding he would seek him out the next day before he returned to base.

He guided Cati to his rental car and opened the door for her. She eyed him strangely—as if no one had ever done that for her before—but accepted it and climbed in.

She didn’t say much other than to give him directions to her home, which normally wouldn’t bother him. Except it did.

“Did you not want to go home?” Mouse quietly asked as street lights illuminated her face on and off as they traveled down familiar roads. Cati shrugged, not sure what she in fact wanted.

“Do you want to go somewhere else, like an all-night diner?” he prodded. 

“Or back to your place?” she shyly said, suddenly feeling emboldened as she stared at those blue eyes again. 

She’d known Mouse all of a handful of hours and here she was acting like a hussy, she thought. 

“Or maybe just back to my house,” she quickly added, her uncertainty getting the best of her.

It was Mouse’s turn to shrug.

“I’ll be happy to take you wherever you want to go, Cat,” he told her, unwilling to let his own emotions dictate her fate. He would definitely be happy to take her to his hotel room and into his bed, but he wasn’t sure she—or he for that matter—was really up for a sudden change of pace.

“I don’t want whatever this is to end,” Cati nearly whispered. It was obvious they were attracted to one another, but how were they to move forward when she was dishonorably discharged and he was still active duty?

I’m not really a one-night stand kind of guy, he thought as he gave her a side glance. He also knew Hank would hide his body if he were to hurt the woman sitting next to him.

“I don’t either but I’m not sure what to do here,” Mouse replied with a sigh.

Cati took a deep breath and told her nerves to calm before speaking again.

“Let’s go back to your place and see what happens,” she decisively said.

Mouse gave in and turned the car in a different direction.

* * *

_ Ten weeks later … _

“I’m pregnant,” Cati sobbed to her sister who held her hand as they sat on Cati’s bed. Cali looked to the ceiling as if seeking guidance before pulling her twin close in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Like Ray told Peter on “Ghostbusters”, this thread “just popped in there” and I had to run with it. I promise more lusty fun ahead for Hank and Cali ...


	13. In the Cage

_ More or less married a year … _

“You better talk to me,” Cali threatened the man sitting on the bench in front of her. He narrowed his eyes and leaned back against the brick.

“And if I don’t? You gonna spank me? You gonna slap me around until I talk?” he quipped. She stoically stared at him a moment before smirking at him.

“You know what? You want to be slapped around? You got it,” Cali said. The man actually grinned, like he was going to enjoy it, as she yanked open the cage door. 

His grin faded though when she didn’t step through the gate, but Hank instead.

“Now wait a minute,” the man sputtered.

“The lady gave you a chance to talk, and you refused. Minute’s up,” Hank explained as he moved into the man’s personal space.

He struck the man across the side of cheek. The man’s face heated up when Hank grabbed his chin and jerked it to the side, slamming the unbruised side into the brick. The man struggled under Hank’s pressure, his eyes wild, darting from Cali to Hank. 

“What? You don’t mind slapping women around but don’t care to be slapped around yourself?” Cali questioned as she entered the cage and stood in front of him. 

Hank temporarily released the man, who then made the error of lunging toward Cali and quickly found himself face down on the bench.

“Feel like talking yet?” she innocently asked him when he turned his face towards her, his lip bleeding and his eyes flashing. “The sarge here doesn’t take kindly to wife beaters nor those who attack his own wife. But if you want, I could just leave the two of you alone …”

With that Cali turned on her heel and exited the cage. The man screeched. 

“Wait! I did it! I hit Jenna and broke her jaw! Don’t leave me alone here with him!” the man shouted at her retreating back. 

She smiled to herself before turning to face him as Hank propped him upright with a smirk.

* * *

“Thanks, Tony,” Cali said as Antonio escorted the man out for processing. Hank had gone upstairs to file the paperwork and also call the hospital to check on Jenna’s status.

Cali was wielding disinfecting spray and a rag inside the cage, scrubbing at the blood on the bench and the brick, when she was startled by the creak of the metal exit door shutting.

She turned around and was surprised to see Hank leaning against the cage gateway, his eyes dark. The predatory look in his expression … she felt her panties getting wet. 

Cali straightened and the rag slipped from her fingers as he closed the gap between them.

He cupped her face, and without uttering a word, passionately kissed her. She clung to the front of his shirt. 

His arousal was pressing into her abdomen when he broke the kiss long enough to mutter in her ear, “I want to fuck you so hard against this cage right now.”

Shocked by this side of him and yet majorly turned on, Cali could only nod. 

Hank spun her around and crowded her face first into the fence. He gently but authoritatively kicked her feet apart as he ran his hands down her sides, his chest pressed to her back, his breath warm in her ear.

“I want you to grab that fence and hold on tight,” he ordered. She instantly obeyed, grabbing with both hands, as she pressed her forehead against the chain link. 

He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down past her knees with her panties. 

Cali shivered with anticipation as she heard him unbuckle his belt.

For a fleeting second she wondered what would happen if they got caught. Anyone could raise the garage door or wander in, but all rational thought disappeared when he gripped her hips and entered from behind.

Hank let out a low moan as he thrust into her hot channel. He was so unbelievably hard after watching his wife toy with the perp during the interrogation. 

He had excused himself claiming he needed to get the paperwork going, but in reality, he had needed a moment to not embarrass himself in front of his team. 

The cage rattled and Cali whimpered as he pounded into her. Keeping one hand on her hip, Hank covered one of her hands with his own as he curled his own fingers into the fence. 

“The way you took charge …” he growled in rhythm of his thrusts, “the way you played with that perp … It took everything I had not to fuck you right then.”

Cali whined his name and deity names, her eyes fluttering shut. Between his talk and his action, she could feel herself balancing on the precipice. She arched her back and leaned further into the chain link.

“Come for me, baby,” Hank demanded, “Squeeze every last drop outta me.”

She cried out as her world exploded. He grunted as she did as he asked, clamping down on him and pulling him into the pleasure she floated in.

He forced himself not to slump against her, releasing his grip on her hip and clenching the fence with his other hand to steady his weight behind her. They both were breathing hard.

When Hank shifted, his softened member fell out of her. Cali opened her eyes and focused on the door, silently praying no one came through it before they could compose themselves.

He stepped away from her so they both could pull their own jeans up. Despite the sticky wetness seeping from her, she quickly yanked her clothing into place and faced him. 

He unapologetically grinned at her as he tucked his shirt and buckled his belt. She found herself mirroring that same look and started to reach for him.

Just then the garage door began cranking up.

* * *

Antonio silently watched from his desk as Hank and Cali appeared in the bullpen and refrained from rolling his eyes. It was obvious to him the two had been fooling around … again. 

He had nearly walked in on them more than once in Hank’s office. He knew they had a tendency to screw whenever or wherever the mood struck if they thought they were alone. Not that he cared. His mentor deserved to have some happiness in light of the past few years of sorrow.

Fortunately he’d had the good sense to not interrupt, but he figured it would only be a matter of time before Ruzek or Atwater unwittingly got an eyeful. Neither knew the sarge and the detective were together.

“Hey boss?” Ruzek called out from his perch on Atwater’s desk.

“Yeah,” Hank replied, stopping in his tracks. Cali automatically zoned in on her desk as Hank stared at Adam.

“The hospital just called and said Jenna is out of surgery and in recovery,” Ruzek continued. Cali looked up at the mention of the victim’s name. “They said she will be awake soon and we can talk with her about pressing charges.”

“Hmmm,” Hank said. He glanced at Cali. He was all business now, no hint of the amorous activity that had occurred moments ago in his gaze. 

“You and Jay head over there,” he commanded. “You make sure she knows that piece of crap husband of hers won’t be getting out of Stateville anytime soon.”

“Yes, sir,” Cali said as she and Jay both stood up and gathered their coats.


	14. When Darkness Falls

_ Later that night after that fight eight months or so into marriage ... _

Cali fitfully slept on her side with Hank at her back. Nightmares of past mistakes haunted her dreams, causing her to thrash a bit in bed and waking her husband from his slumber.

He slid an arm around her waist and gently pulled her close to comfort her. She whimpered a little, teetering on the edge of the vortex between sleep and wakefulness. 

He held her without speaking, having learned the hard way not to rouse a person in the middle of a bad dream, until she came to. Cali sucked in a deep breath as tears leaked.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Hank murmured, knowing she would eventually tell him what she was battling when she was ready. She shifted in his arms and buried her face in his shirt, eventually drifting back into a dreamless slumber as he soothed her. 

* * *

When Cali woke three hours later, the night’s events and the nightmares that followed crept into her memory as she lay in bed. She could hear Hank softly snoring and reached out to lightly touch him to assure herself he was really there.

She didn’t really have regrets per se, but sometimes the consequences of some choices crept up on her, one being that there would never be a little girl or little boy running around with a part of her and a part of Hank. Not to mention her parents would most likely never be grandparents unless her sister suddenly settled down. 

It made her sad to know that her impulsiveness as a young cop had killed her chances of motherhood. She knew it didn’t bother Hank since he already raised two kids and had a grandkid, but that the  _ option _ wasn’t there … that’s what really bothered her. 

Cali suppressed a sigh and forced herself to shake it off. Hank loved her just as she was, and she needed to quit the self-shaming. She opened her eyes and rolled to her side to gaze at the man beside her.

In the waning moonlight, he looked much younger as he slept. She could only imagine what he must have been like at her age. Of course, he had Camille then ... 

As if he sensed her watching him, Hank came to and reached for her without opening his eyes.

“Morning,” he greeted her in that rough timbre of his, instantly sparking the most wanton parts of her. Cali curled into him, nuzzling and nipping along his jaw.

“Morning,” she murmured as her hands skimmed his chest and shoulders. He responded by skimming his hands on her and sliding them underneath her nightshirt, which he promptly stripped her of. She urged his shirt off.

By the time she slid her fingers into his waistband, he flipped her onto her back and shucked his pants. Settling over her, he peered down at her with an adoration she would never understand. She simply smiled at him as she caressed his cheek.

Hank lowered his head and kissed her. Cali moaned into the kiss as he sank into her. 

* * *

Cali tumbled out of bed—still naked—when she heard the doorbell ring. Hank apparently had already gotten up at some point because she heard his voice downstairs when he answered the door. 

She grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand to check the time and realized it was late (for her anyway). She also briefly pondered why her husband had let her sleep in, and furthermore, why was he even still here? He usually cruised into the station before she did.

Snippets of conversation wafted up the stairs as Cali hurriedly dressed and holstered her service weapon on her hip. She paused mid pulling her boots on when she thought she recognized the other male voice.

Dad?

Cali appeared at the top banister to see her father sitting on the couch with her husband. They both looked up when she descended and she could tell something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Where is Mom? What happened?” she demanded as she reached the bottom rung. 

Both men stood, Hank hanging back a bit to allow Patrick McDermott to reach Cali first.

“No,” she said before her father could open his mouth. She shook her head vehemently. “No, damn it.”

His face said it all. He pulled her to him as tears began to fall.

“She didn’t suffer,” Patrick said as he stroked her head. “She laid down for a nap and just didn’t wake up. The doctor determined she had an aneurysm.”

Cali cried even harder. “I just talked to her!” she blubbered.

“I know, honey. Sometimes these things happen,” Patrick gently said. “She had a good life and she was real proud of you.”

After several minutes of weeping and sniffling, Cali pulled out of her dad’s arms and gazed at him, red eyed.

“When did this happen?” she asked.

“Yesterday afternoon,” he said. “I wanted to tell you in person rather than over the phone. Your sister doesn’t even know yet; I’ve been unable to reach her commanding officer.”

She rounded on Hank.

“Did you know?” Cali suddenly accused.

Shocked, Patrick scolded her. “Calista Marie.”

Hank soberly shook his head. “Your father called me over an hour ago to say he had just landed at the airport and was on his way to the house with news.”

Cali numbly stared at the two most important men in her life. Her mother was gone and her sister was nowhere to be found.

How the hell could this be happening?


	15. Welcome to the Jungle

_ First encounter … _

“All I hear is ‘Hank this, Hank that’. You sure the man is human?” Cali asked Erin as they rode in Cali’s truck on their way back to Chicago following a firearms and TASER seminar in Milwaukee.

“I owe him my life,” Erin insisted. “He and his late wife took me in and helped me turn my life around. The least I can do is help find my replacement.”

“And you’re convinced I’m that person?” Cali said, giving her a side glance before reverting her eyes to the road.

“Absolutely,” Erin emphatically said. 

* * *

As they rolled into the station, Erin’s phone rang.

“I actually just walked in downstairs,” she stated as Cali surveyed the patrol floor. The desk sergeant eyed her curiously. 

Erin pointed Cali to the gated stairs as she walked and talked, so Cali followed her. Erin ended the call and looked over her shoulder as she keyed in the code.

“We caught a case, so I guess you’re going to see how we operate firsthand,” she said with a half smile.

Cali nodded in approval.

They entered the bullpen as everyone on the Intelligence team surrounded the board and the man Cali assumed was the boss by the looks of it.

Hank caught Erin’s eye without missing a beat and she subtly tipped her head towards Cali. He gave Cali a slight chin up in greeting and she mirrored it in return.

* * *

Following Hank’s orders, the team split up and dispersed to their respective tasks while Erin ushered Cali into Hank’s office.

“Cali McDermott, this is Hank Voight,” Erin introduced. “He’s the sergeant in charge of this unit. Hank, Cali is the detective I was telling you about.” 

Hank extended his hand and Cali shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Cali,” he greeted. 

“You as well, sir. Nice to put a face with a name,” she replied. Hank grinned at the formality as he tucked his hands in his front pockets.

“Erin tells me you’re looking to transfer to the 21st,” he said. Cali smiled.

“I hear Intelligence is the place to be,” she commented. “It would be an honor to work with you.”

Hank laughed outright. 

“You might change your mind about that once you hear what others have to say about me. Erin’s a bit biased. My unit is unlike any other out there,” Hank said, without elaborating further. 

Cali had a gleam in her eye as she held his gaze.

“Let’s just say I have an appreciation for the unorthodox,” she replied.

He smirked at her, and she was pretty sure her vagina exploded.

* * *

Wow, Cali thought as she followed Erin out of the bullpen. She wondered if she should tell Erin there was no way she’d ever be able to work for the man. She’d be too distracted. 

Hank Voight. The sheer sound of his voice, those eyes, the way he held himself … she already was wet and she’d only been in his presence a mere five minutes. 

I need to get a grip, she mentally told herself. Female coppers had enough to deal with without getting involved with the males on the force, especially ones with a colorful past like Voight who blurred the lines.

And yet, if he was half as good in bed as she figured, based on those arm muscles rippling under his shirt … Lord, have mercy, what was wrong with her? 

Cali had to discreetly fan herself and hoped Erin wouldn’t notice as they wandered out of the station. 

Not to mention, she internally reprimanded, there was the minor yet extremely glaring detail that it would be frowned upon if she fraternized with her boss!

“So what did I tell you?” Erin conversationally said as they climbed into Cali’s truck. “I think you’ll fit right in.”

Oh boy …

* * *

They met up with Roman and Burgess to approach a possible witness, who also could be a possible suspect. Erin made the initial introduction as they stood in the street.

“Hi, I’m Kim Burgess,” Kim said as she shook Cali’s hand. “This is my partner, Sean Roman.”

Sean extended a hand too. “Nice to meet you, Cali. Which district you coming from?”

“The 45th,” she answered. 

“Sergeant Theo Brooks still ramrodding rookies over there?” he asked.

Cali chuckled. “He is!”

“He was one of toughest instructors in the academy when I went through,” he explained to Kim and Erin.

“Didn’t we send him a wedding invitation?” Kim questioned, her head cocked to the side. Cali arched an eyebrow at Erin.

“Yeah, sorry. Did I mention these two got married recently?” Erin said with a smile.

* * *

Turned out the witness wasn’t even really a witness, much less a suspect, so Erin and Cali traipsed back to the station and Roman and Burgess returned to patrol.

“Listen, Erin, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Cali said after she finally mustered the courage to tell Erin about her dilemma. She kept her eyes on the road but she could see Erin look at her in her peripheral vision.

“What are you talking ‘bout?” Erin asked, perplexed. “I’m pretty sure Hank will offer you the position.”

“It’s not that. I mean, I think I’d really like working in Intelligence, but …” Cali trailed off. She sighed. 

How the heck was she to bring up the subject that her friend’s quasi-father could end up being the object of her desire? She then quashed the thought as it was too early in the game to make things this complicated.

“Nevermind, babe,” Cali finally said. “Forget I said anything.”

Erin narrowed her eyes at her friend’s strange behavior but decided Cali would reveal whatever it was when she was ready. 


	16. How to Be an Adult

“I need Mouse’s number. Now,” Cali ordered Jay when she strode into the bullpen and stood at his desk with hands on her hips. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Jay snarked as he scrolled through the contacts in his phone. “Why do you need Greg’s digits?”

Cali just gave him the evil eye. Jay put a hand up in surrender as he texted her the number.

* * *

_ You need to make this right! _ Cali angrily texted Mouse.  _ Call me ASAP! Cali _

* * *

Jay gave Cali a side glance as they headed downtown to interview a witness.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” he asked, concerned about his partner’s behavior.

“Nope,” she replied, staring ahead, her lips tight.

* * *

They were in the middle of having a lively conversation with the witness when Cali’s phone buzzed. She stepped outside to see that Mouse had texted her back.

_ Can’t talk right now. What’s wrong? Cat OK? _

Cali fumed and felt like pitching her cell against the wall. Sonofabitch, she mentally muttered, as she tapped out a response.

_ No, she’s not. GET HERE ASAP.  _

Mouse didn’t reply so either he was trying to get where he could call her or maybe he died. Cali didn’t care either way as she re-entered the building.

* * *

“What did you tell him?!?” Cati loudly whispered to Cali when Cali and Jay returned to the station. Cali grabbed her sister’s elbow and practically dragged her into the break room. 

“Did he call you?” Cali demanded after she nearly slammed the door closed.

“Yes!” Cati hissed. “He wanted to know what was wrong with me and why he needed to catch a red eye! What did you say to him, Calista?” 

“I just told him he needed to make this right,” Cali snapped, folding her arms over her chest and staring down her twin. “You and he are going to decide what happens next TOGETHER, Catina. He needs to know and take responsibility one way or another.”

Cati’s lower lip trembled.

“What if he doesn’t want it? What if he never speaks to me again?” she said, her voice wavering.

Cali softened her expression and pulled her sister in for a hug.

“Whatever happens, you will get through this,” she said. “I’m always here for you and we will help you in whatever way we need to.”

“I wish Mom was here,” Cati sobbed.

“I know. Me too,” Cali murmured, as she stroked Cati’s hair. “Me too.”

* * *

“Greg’s in a panic! What did you say to him? Why is he catching a red eye?” Jay demanded minutes later when he accosted Cali in the locker room.

Cali slammed her locker shut and shoved an index finger in Jay’s face.

“Don’t get in the middle of it,” she warned him. 

“He’s my brother, so I damn well will get in the middle of it!” he argued. “What is so important to pull him out?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Cali spat. “It doesn’t concern you.”

“Fuck that! When it comes to Greg, it DOES concern me,” Jay shouted.

“Detectives! What the hell is going on in here?” Sergeant Platt demanded as she barged into the locker room, her eyes narrowed.

Cali drew a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Jay grit his jaw and shoved his hands in his pockets. Neither said a word.

Platt looked at each of them and shook her head. 

“Either you resolve whatever this is like two respectable adults or I will force both of you to be on patrol indefinitely. Do. You. Understand. Me?” Platt clipped. 

“Yes, ma’am,” they replied in unison.

She glared at them for a moment more before exiting. 

They glared at each other for another moment before Cali sighed. She held up a hand as if to signal wait while she checked to make sure no one else was present. Jay crossed his arms and impatiently waited for her to come back.

“You can’t say anything to him or tell anyone else, not even Erin. Got it?” Cali finally said upon returning. Jay tersely nodded.

“Cati’s pregnant,” she quietly told him. His jaw dropped, and then the light went on in his brain.

“His and hers PTSD and add a baby in the mix. Shit,” he muttered. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” she muttered back. 

* * *

Mouse’s first thought was Hank was going to kill him, followed by “I’m not cut out to be a father.” 

His next thought completely faded as he saw tears trail down Cati’s face as she nervously watched him. 

He had miscalculated how deeply he felt about her, and had figured the attraction would disappear once he returned to the field. But watching her now, he realized he needed her in his life.

Suddenly everything else didn’t matter but her and their child. And he would do anything at any cost to protect them.

* * *

Cali paced the floor of the kitchen while Cati and Mouse hashed it out in the living room. 

Hank patiently sat in one of the kitchen table chairs, watching his wife fret for a bit, before he finally shot out a hand and yanked her into his lap.

“What the heck’s going on in there?” Cali muttered, her arms crossed like a petulant child.

“They’re adults, and they’re talking it out like they’re supposed to,” Hank calmly replied. 

Cali had informed him of the news moments before Mouse knocked on their door. Cali had wanted to confront Mouse right then, but Hank had corralled her in the kitchen and politely but firmly instructed a semi-distraught Cati to answer the front door.

Neither Cali or Hank could hear what was being discussed in the other room, but Hank noticed at least there was no screaming or sounds of things crashing, so he considered that a good sign. He had to give Mouse credit for taking responsibility and traveling all this way.

* * *

“Say something, Greg,” Cati whispered, her hands defensively cradling her belly that was only slightly rounded at this point. 

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and she could see the resolve and determination reflected there. He wasn’t going to let her go this alone. She nearly collapsed with relief, steadying herself by leaning against the arm of the couch.

“I don’t know how to do this, Catina, but you and me together, we will figure it out,” Mouse said, his voice steady.

She nodded, blinded by her crying now, as he moved into her space and reached for her.


	17. I Scream, You Growl

_ Early on in their marriage ... _

“This is chickenshit,” Ruzek stated as the team combed the woods for any sign of the culprit who had fled from them on foot the minute they had entered his cabin.

Cali rolled her eyes at the cocky officer as she pushed past him. She understood why Al had chosen the guy from the academy, but he wasn’t too bright sometimes.

“We weren’t the ones who let him escape,” Jay snapped at Adam as he too pushed past him.

“Hey, it’s not my fault he caught me off guard!” Ruzek argued as he kicked at fallen tree limbs.

“Grow up,” Cali hissed under her breath. Atwater snickered nearby.

“Over here!” Antonio called.

The team descended on his location and he signaled for them to fan out.

Jay stuck close to Cali’s side while Adam stumbled behind Kevin, who caught him before he could tumble into a rusted animal trap.

“Shit, man, watch yo’ step,” Atwater chastised Ruzek.

At that moment, the culprit jumped Antonio, who wrestled with him on the ground. Jay attempted to get a shot, but couldn’t without hurting the senior detective.

Seeing the dilemma, Cali did the only thing she could think of. Her bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and startled everyone, including the culprit, giving Tony the upper hand in a split second. His left hook knocked the man out cold. He shoved the guy aside, wiped at his muddy face, and grinned at Cali.

“Smart move,” he told her as she assisted in hoisting him back to his feet and flicking a leaf from his hair. She returned his grin as Ruzek and Atwater half carried, half drug the culprit out of the woods.

Hank met the team as they emerged in the clearing by the cabin, his eyes immediately on Cali.

“Was that a scream I heard?” he asked, scanning her figure for injuries. 

“Yeah, boss,” Tony replied, draping an arm over Cali’s shoulders and smiling broadly. Cali’s smile matched his. “Our girl here scared the beejeebies outta Murdock long enough for me to knock him out.”

For once, Cali didn’t mind being called the team’s girl. 

“Hmmm,” Hank said, trying not to take offense that Antonio was hanging on his wife.

Cali was oblivious but Tony could see Hank’s jaw tighten so he let his arm slide off her shoulder and self consciously took a small step back.

“See you at the station,” Antonio told Cali, giving Jay and Hank a subtle tip of the head. Hank just stared at his retreating back. 

“Halstead, follow Ruzek and Atwater and make sure Murdock doesn’t give them any trouble,” Hank ordered, effectively dismissing the sharpshooter and making it clear Cali would be riding with him back to the district.

Jay glanced at Cali, who gave a subtle shrug, and then at Hank.

“Copy that, boss,” he said before sauntering behind Adam and Kevin.

Once the team was out of earshot, Cali cocked her head at her husband with a questioning look.

“What was that?” she asked.

Hank matched her stare with his lips pursed.

“No, you don’t get to pull that famous stoic Voight face on me,” Cali snapped, pressing a finger into his chest. “Now spill.”

He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before finally answering.

“When I heard you scream …” 

She sighed. “Hank …”

“I told you when we’re on duty, I have to be focused on the job. But it’s hard to do when I hear you screaming,” he harshly stated.

Hank pulled her to him and lowered his voice.

“The only time I want to be hearing you scream is when I’m buried inside of you,” he growled. Cali swallowed and meekly nodded, her panties now wet.

Still growling because they had to return to the station and he knew he was unable to do anything about the desire spiking in his veins, he propelled her towards his SUV.

“Get in the damn vehicle,” Hank ordered. Cali obeyed without another sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome.


	18. Roll With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Green-Dragonz, Scarletsoldierrr, Emma_Writes, Ashleyo28, and CindyDoll for their kind and encouraging words. I love that you love this story. You asked for it, so pure smut ahead!

With Greg escorting Cati to dinner for a long talk about their future, Cali decided to call it a day.

She was sitting on the foot of the bed when Hank walked into the bedroom. He sat down next to her and unlaced his boots and kicked them off before standing up. He unbuttoned his long-sleeve shirt and hung it up in the closet. 

When he turned around, he caught Cali openly raking her gaze over his form. 

* * *

Cali admired her husband’s physique, in awe that even though he was in his early 50s, he was quite fit. The muscles in his arms alone still made her salivate. And the man looked fine in a pair of jeans. She couldn’t believe that he was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

Hank crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at his wife, inadvertently turning her on even more.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

Cali nodded and stood up.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes for my liking,” she saucily said, reaching for the hem of his tee and pulling it up and off him.

Hank smirked at her as she likewise peeled off her own shirt and unclasped her bra. 

* * *

Hank was still floored that the woman in front of him was his. She put up with him, accepting him as he was without question, rough edges and all. Camille would always be his first love and the mother of his children, but Cali made him feel like a man. 

* * *

Cali slid her palms over Hank’s bare chest before reaching for his belt buckle and unbuckling it, all the while keeping his gaze. He stood perfectly still as she eased the zipper down. 

Once she pushed his jeans down, he couldn’t stay idle any longer. He cupped her face and kissed her senseless, making her forget her own name.

She looped her arms around his neck as he hauled her to him. He wasted no time unbuttoning her jeans and shoving them down. She pressed her body tightly against his as the temperature rose in the room.

* * *

Hank guided Cali backwards towards the bed, his blood pounding in his ears, the need to be inside her growing. She broke their heated kiss to clamber onto the bed. 

He swiftly dropped his briefs and followed her. Before she could remove them, he ripped off her panties as he knelt between her thighs, his erection at full attention and pulsating. 

Cali deliberately slid one of her hands down her abdomen under his hooded gaze, plunging her fingers between her thighs, rubbing herself, and then reaching for him with the same hand. Hank sucked in a breath as she wrapped her fingers around him and pumped a couple times, coating him with her slick.

Hank lowered himself over her, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of her head. With one hand Cali guided him to where he belonged while the other hand on his neck urged his lips to hers. 

Soon their mouths matched the rhythm of their hips as the world and its worries outside their bedroom door faded.

* * *

While Hank supposed he was like any other guy who liked having sex with a warm and willing woman, he decided there was something about being intimate with Cali that made it so much more.

* * *

As much as she liked sex with Hank in any position, Cali decided there was something to be said about missionary. The feel of him on top, surrounding her senses, covering her—it was the most amazing feeling she’d ever experienced.

* * *

Hank broke this kiss this time as he dropped to his forearms, giving him more power to push into her harder. Cali moaned at the change. She locked her legs around his torso and clenched his shoulders as she teetered on the edge of her climax.

It didn’t take long. A couple more thrusts and she was crying out in pleasure. He tried to hold on a little longer, but the way her body spasmed around his was too great. He groaned as his release ripped through him.

* * *

They were still tangled in the sheets, basking in the afterglow, when they heard sounds downstairs indicating Cati must be home.

Cali started to roll out of bed when Hank caught her and pulled her back to him.

“Hank …” she started.

“Nope,” he replied.

“But,” she tried again, shifting in his arms and pushing at the sheets.

“You’re going to let your sister sleep on it and then you can meddle in her life again starting tomorrow. She’s an adult and so is Mouse,” he stated, brooking no argument.

Cali sighed but burrowed into her husband’s embrace. 

They soon heard two sets of footsteps up the stairs and then Cati’s door close.

Hank nuzzled the back of her neck, causing Cali to shiver and let out a breathy giggle. He caressed her breast before running his hand down her hip and between her thighs.

“Hank!” she quietly admonished as he nipped at her ear.

He hushed her by covering her lips with his, effectively distracting her. In fact, she gave no more thought to her sister or her sister’s plight the rest of the night.


	19. Don't Let Her See You Sweat

_First encounter …_

Hank hung up with Erin as he stepped out of his office and pointed at the board.

“Curtis Vaughn,” he stated. “He’s the kingpin of the operation …”

* * *

He caught Erin’s eye without missing a beat as she entered the bullpen with whom he assumed was her possible replacement. Erin subtly tipped her head towards the female detective next to her. He gave the woman a slight chin up in greeting and she mirrored it in return.

* * *

As his team split up and dispersed to their respective tasks, Erin ushered the woman into his office.

“Cali McDermott, this is Hank Voight,” Erin introduced. “He’s the sergeant in charge of this unit. Hank, Cali is the detective I was telling you about.”

He extended his hand and Cali shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Cali,” he greeted, pleasantly surprised by her firm grip and ability to look him straight in the eye without cowering.

“You as well, sir. Nice to put a face with a name,” she replied. He grinned at her calling him “sir” as he tucked his hands in his front pockets.

“Erin tells me you’re looking to transfer to the 21st,” he said. Cali smiled.

“I hear Intelligence is the place to be,” she commented. “It would be an honor to work with you.”

Hank laughed outright at her forwardness.

“You might change your mind about that once you hear what others have to say about me. Erin’s a bit biased. My unit is unlike any other out there,” Hank said, glancing at his adoptive daughter. Erin had rightly earned her spot on his team. He wondered what she had shared with Cali to get the detective interested in Intelligence.

Cali had a gleam in her eye as she held his gaze, causing his jeans to tighten a little.

“Let’s just say I have an appreciation for the unorthodox,” she replied.

Hank wasn’t sure she realized what she was doing to him, but he could tell she was affected by him by her ever so slightly flushed face and dilated pupils.

He deliberately smirked at her.

* * *

Hank mentally reprimanded himself after Cali left his office. He had absolutely zero business flirting with a potential member of his team. Not to mention she was near Erin’s age, so wasn’t that like robbing the cradle or something?

The way she held herself in his presence intrigued him … it was obvious why Cali and Erin were fast friends. Erin had told him Cali believed and acted like she did.

He wondered if she’d be able to work for him without being distracted. He, on the other hand, had years of practice of self-control, so he’d be able to stay focused no matter how turned on he might become …

* * *

_Later that week …_

“Do you prefer Cali or Calista?” Hank asked Cali as she sat in his office. She forced herself not to fidget under his gaze.

“I’ll answer to either, even ‘hey, you’,” she said. He steepled his fingers as he sat back in his chair.

“Hmmmm,” he said, his gaze never wavering. “That’s not an answer, Detective.”

“Cali,” she breathily replied. She then sternly berated herself internally. _Quit acting like a schoolgirl_ , she told herself. _This is unbecoming of an officer_. She sat up straighter in the chair.

Hank forced himself not to smile at the effect he knew he was having on her.

“At ease, Cali,” he finally said. “I won’t bite. Not yet anyway.”

That made her laugh and he grinned.

* * *

Once the paperwork went through for the transfer, Hank dialed Cali’s mobile. She answered on the first ring.

“I’ve been given the green light for you to join my unit,” he told her. He swore she stifled a shout.

“Great! Thank you, sir. When do you want me to report in?” she calmly asked.

“Monday will be fine,” he replied, smiling at the excitement that was palpable through the line. “And Cali, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’.”

“Yes, sir, er, Sarge,” she stumbled.

Hank grinned to himself. “Hank works too.”

“OK. Thank you for the opportunity, Hank,” Cali replied. “You won’t regret it.”

 _Not to sure about that_ , he thought, hanging up and shifting in his chair.

* * *

“Halstead!” Hank called out toward the bullpen.

“Boss?” Jay answered as he stuck his head in Hank’s office.

“Your new partner starts Monday,” Hank informed him. Jay leaned against the door jam with an unreadable look.

“Is it Erin’s friend, the one she brought by the other day?” Jay asked.

“Hmmmm,” Hank replied, his face betraying nothing of how the young female detective made him feel.

“She sounds like good police,” Jay commented.

Hank hummed again, ending the conversation. Jay returned to his desk with a sigh, missing Erin already.

* * *

_Her first day …_

Cali sucked in a breath and gave herself a short pep talk before she exited her pickup.

“You can do this,” she muttered. “You wanted this and now you’ve got it. Buck up and get in there. Don’t let him see you sweat.”

She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and told herself again to get a grip.

A tap on the window startled her.

Cali looked up to see Officer Burgess standing there with concern written on her face. She opened the driver door and slid out of her seat.

“You OK, Detective?” Kim asked her.

“First day jitters, I suppose,” Cali replied with a shrug.

Kim smiled, lighting up Cali’s mood instantly.

“Intelligence is a great place to be. Sergeant Voight will have your back,” Kim gushed.

 _And my front if I have my way someday_ , Cali inwardly commented.

“Thanks, Kim,” Cali brightly said as she pushed her feelings aside and strode for the station’s front doors, her head held high.


	20. Home is Where the Heart Is

_ First days into the relationship ... _

The first time they had sex in his office, Hank had never intended for it to ever happen there in the first place. 

Cali had gotten into a shouting match with one of the patrolmen named Evans over an evidence botch, so when he had broken up the fight, he had ordered her upstairs while he soothed it over with the night sergeant. 

She paced the bullpen floor and tried to talk to him once he appeared, but he strode right past her and into his office. She followed him. 

He glared at her from his perch on the credenza, his arms crossed.

“Hank, I—” Cali started, but he interrupted her.

“You act like that ever again, you’re outta my unit,” Hank informed her. Cali swallowed and nodded. 

“I will not have a member of my team berating another officer like you just did,” he reprimanded her. “I don’t care who screwed up! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?”

“Yes, sir,” she said, hanging her head.

Hank was quiet for a minute as he eyed her.

“Shut the door,” he instructed her. Thinking he meant she shut the door on her way out, Cali started to leave when Hank caught her. 

He shut the door while backing her up against it. With a flick of the wrist, he shut the blinds, too. 

“What happened with Evans?” Hank asked, his nearness overwhelming her senses. Cali shook her head.

“He should have bagged and tagged, and he didn’t,” she breathily answered, her brain trying to reconcile the signals she was receiving. “Rookie mistake, and it could cost us our case.”

“And confronting him helps our case, how?” Hank gruffly asked, one hand on the door above her shoulder, leaning into her.

“It doesn’t,” Cali responded, licking her lips. That was all the invitation he needed.

She melted into him when his lips crashed down on hers.

By the time her hands rucked up his shirt, his hands had already urged her hips to his.

* * *

Hank seriously hadn’t planned on making love to his girlfriend in his office of all places. It just happened.

Looking all forlorn at being reprimanded for her behavior, he couldn’t help but want to cheer her up. Parts of him were already up so the rest of him decided to follow suit. 

Holding Cali against him, he blindly walked them backwards until his legs hit his office chair. He sat down in it, pulling her into his lap.

“Hank,” she murmured as she resituated her balance.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“We doing this?” she asked, her core squarely seated on his erection, and they were both already breathing hard. 

“We can stop if you want,” he honestly replied.

Cali had never wanted something so badly in her life.

* * *

How they had managed to keep the noise down that first time in his office and not alert anyone in the station, Cali would never know. 

She had tried to remind herself to mute her cries as she rode him, but it had proven difficult. 

Moving up and down on his thick shaft … the moans that escaped from her … his strong hands guiding her hips … 

She only hoped she wouldn’t blush if ever she was asked if she was OK later.

* * *

For his part, Hank never imagined he’d be having sex in his office chair.

But here he was, Cali straddling his hips, her hands gripping the back of the chair, her breasts bouncing as she rode him. Hard. Tight. Wet. 

He could already feel sweat down his back as she flexed her inner muscles. He stifled a groan of his own … she felt so good …

* * *

“Cali,” he ground out, knowing he was about to come.

“Yeesss,” she hissed as she felt his balls tighten and pump his seed deep within her. She continued to ride him, savoring the friction against the bundle of nerves coursing pleasure throughout her own body. 

When she was sated and couldn’t move anymore, she slumped against him, her nose buried in his neck.

They stayed that way for several beats until they came back to themselves, remembering they were at work, not home.

Once detangled and dressed, Hank looked up at Cali with a smile he reserved only for her.

She knew in that very moment that she was a goner.

* * *

She’d been under his command only a matter of days really when they jumped headlong into their clandestine relationship.

While they had spent their first night together at her apartment, she ended up essentially moving into his house not long after. 

It made more sense seeing how he was the stable and established one.

They didn’t really talk about it; it simply transpired. 

Her clothes slowly appeared in the closet and in the dresser. Her cosmetics and personal effects crowded his on the bathroom sink. Her laptop rested on the coffee table and her cell phone charger dangled from the living room outlet. Her favorite drink stocked the fridge along with her snack cheese. Her socks littered the floor.

Shortly after they were engaged, Hank stopped by her apartment complex and handed the manager enough cash to cover the remainder of the lease along with a little extra and loaded the last of her meager belongings into his SUV. 

* * *

Cali had taken to sleeping in Hank’s bed, even when he was on shift and she wasn’t. 

She was half asleep one night that first week when Hank climbed in beside her, pulling her close. It had been more than six years since he’d last had a warm body in his bed, and he discovered he missed it. 

For Cali, sleeping with a man had never ranked high on her list. She had liked the sex part with the men she could count on one hand, but nightcaps with them never seemed like a good idea. Sharing a bed long term with someone other than her twin didn’t appeal to her.

But there was something about Hank that changed her mind. He was different. This relationship was different.

* * *

Hank was in the basement when Cali came home after a frustrating day of chasing dead ends with Jay on one of their current cases.

She found him stuffing clothes into the washer, checking pockets and flipping shirts inside out. She sat down on the bottom of the stairs and watched in fascination. Her mom had always done the wash and taught her and sister to do it, so seeing a guy do it was a sight to behold.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Hank didn’t even notice Cali until he shut the lid and pressed the start button. He turned and spotted her perched on one of the lower steps, her elbows resting on her knees, chin in hand, watching him.

He arched an eyebrow at her. She grinned.

“Nothing sexier than watching a scary badass cop be so domesticated,” she commented.

“Hmmmm,” he said, not moving, staring at her as the temperature in the basement seemingly rose about 10 degrees.

Next thing Cali knew, she was sitting atop the washer and their bodies were colliding as the washer rinsed and rumbled. 

* * *

The couch was one of their favorite spots in the house. More often than not, it was where they landed after a long day on the beat. 

Sometimes they relaxed and watched TV there. Sometimes, exhausted, they didn’t make it upstairs and napped there until one would complain about how their neck had a crick and trudge one after the other upstairs. Sometimes they got distracted there.

One particular morning, Cali was curled up on the couch, catching up on emails on her laptop, when Hank settled in next to her. She didn’t pay much attention to him. 

That was until he made his move. What most people didn’t know, Hank was quite the romantic under that gruff exterior. 

He ran a hand up her leg and leaned into her, causing her to gasp as his lips kissed the skin under her ear as he spoke. 

“Think your email can wait a little longer?” he asked. 

“Nothing as pressing as this,” she breathily replied, shutting the laptop closed and tossing it aside on the floor to welcome him into her arms.


	21. Finding True Love and Happiness, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the following in one sitting, and there was so much inspiration, I had to break it up into smaller pieces so you could absorb and enjoy. So consider this chapter and the two coming soon as an impromptu “finding true love and happiness” trilogy.

“What time do I need to be there?” Erin asked her boss, her cell to one ear as she set her plate in the sink.

“They need us at 8 pm,” he replied. 

“And dress code?” she continued as she ran water, peering at Jay who was sitting on the couch.

“Something that’s warm but gives you mobility,” Sean Roman said. “The corporation requested two guards to monitor the arrival and departure of this VIP. We will mostly be freezing our asses off.”

Erin sighed. She knew Jay had hoped for a quiet night in, and now she had to work.

“I will pick you up in half an hour,” Sean added.

“Yeah. See you shortly,” she replied, hanging up and plastering a smile on her face as she entered the living room.

“You’re missing the best part,” Jay commented, patting the spot next to him as he hit rewind on the DVR. He looked up at her when she didn’t sit down.

“That was work,” she softly said.

Jay’s face fell but he nodded.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

* * *

“Who is this VIP anyway?” Erin asked as she climbed into Roman’s SUV. He snorted as he pulled away from the curb.

“All I know is he trades stocks for some overseas pharma. They just need us to make sure he gets from point A to point B in one piece,” Sean told her as they headed uptown.

* * *

Roman pressed his back into Erin’s as they synced in a circle in the dim warehouse, their guns drawn and pointed.

“I thought this was supposed to be an easy in and out,” Erin commented through gritted teeth.

“It was,” Sean said through equally gritted teeth. 

A half dozen masked men with rifles aimed at them didn’t budge until a scruffy looking character in a red hoodie toting an even bigger rifle waved them to stand down.

“Erin Lindsay, as I live and breathe, is that you?” he brightly said.

* * *

“What the hell, Johnny?” Erin bit out between clenched teeth, blood trickling down the side of her cheek as she struggled with the bonds locking her hands behind her on the back of the rickety chair. She winced at the sight of Sean lying on the floor nearby, unconscious, his left arm unnaturally bent.

“It’s nothing personal, sweetheart,” Johnny Peretti said as he shoved the packages into his duffle. “I didn’t know you were moonlighting as a security guard these days. I heard you were in New York or something.”

He actually grinned at her when he looked up, ignoring the darts shooting from her eyes. He temporarily stopped his stuffing to really glance at her form.

“You’ve not changed a bit,” Johnny said. He walked over to her and towered over her.

“You ever wonder what would have happened if we had stayed together?” he huskily asked, touching the unscarred side of her face. “A couple of kids, you working at your mom’s bar, helping me run these deals?”

As much as she wanted to, Erin held back from spitting in his face or kneeing him in the balls, knowing it would solve nothing.

So instead she played along, despite her stomach churning. She silently asked Jay to forgive her as she gave Johnny a saccharine smile.

“Yeah, all the time actually, baby,” Erin sappily crooned. “We’d have given my mom at least two grandkids and we’d be rolling in the dough. Instead I’m stuck in a job going nowhere, making nothing, and I have no one.” She gave him her best puppy eyed look.

“I miss you, Johnny,” she whined. “Take me back?”

Enthralled with her now, Johnny completely forgot about the task at hand, paying no mind to Sean, who was coming to.

“You’re messing with me,” her old boyfriend said, running his fingers down her neck and collarbone. She fought the urge to cringe and leaned into his hand, giving him another pleading face.

“No one can make me happy like you do, baby,” Erin softly said. Johnny stared at her another moment before moving behind her chair and undoing her bonds. 

She gingerly rubbed her wrists once her arms were released as he stood over her again.

“Prove how much you miss me,” he darkly ordered, his pelvis practically in her face.

Erin meekly nodded, catching a glimpse of Roman out of the corner of her eye. 

Despite the fact his left arm was broken and his head hurt like a sonofabitch, he had survived worse. He sprung to his feet and plowed into Johnny, giving Erin a chance to draw the weapon she had hidden, tucked in the ankle of her boot. 

Johnny wrestled with Sean, deliberately pressing into his broken arm, causing him to yowl. But before Johnny could fully overpower him, Erin pressed the gun into Johnny’s temple.

“Nothing personal,” she hissed in his ear.

* * *

Alarmed by the call he had received from his brother, Jay rushed to the hospital with lights and sirens.

He stormed into the ED, wild eyed, when Maggie grabbed him and ushered him to the bay where Roman’s arm was being set. Jay scanned the small room; Erin was nowhere to be found.

“Where is she?” Jay demanded, whirling to face Maggie.

“She’s getting a CT,” Maggie calmly replied as Burgess arrived on the scene. Maggie tipped her head toward the bay as Kim ran past Jay to her husband.

“What happened?” she frantically asked, hovering over his bedside. Jay entered the room so he could hear the answer as well.

Sean winced when the nurse finished wrapping his arm. Kim looked like she was going to cry.

“We were ambushed. I don’t remember much. Erin can tell you more,” he said. He gazed at his wife and sighed.

“We’re both going to be OK. It takes more than a knock on the head to stop us,” he tried to sooth her. With his uninjured hand, he grasped hers. “Kim, I’ll be fine. Really.” 

Jay eyed them both, his heart in his throat.

Will wandered in to check on Roman when Jay grabbed his arm. Will steadily stared his brother down. 

“She has a mild concussion, but she will be fine,” Will reiterated, mirroring what Sean had just stated. 

A few minutes later, another nurse wheeled Erin into the bay next Roman’s. The nurse helped her from the wheelchair onto the bed. Jay hung back until the nurse finished checking Erin’s vitals and walked out. 

Erin gave him a weak smile. 

“You scared the shit out of me,” he muttered as he entered.

“We were ambushed, Jay. They knocked out Sean and roughed me up a bit. But I saw my chance and we won,” she explained.

“If I had lost you …” Jay lamented.

“But you didn’t,” Erin quietly replied. 

He stood there, his hands shoved in his pockets, trying to gain the nerve to say what he really wanted to say earlier that night before she was called into work.

She cocked her head, trying to read him, wondering why her lover was quiet all the sudden when he should have been chewing her out or giving her a piece of his mind.

“I’m fine, Jay. Really,” she soothed, reaching out to touch him.

He eyed her, not shying from her touch but seemingly antsy, still attempting to get his mouth to work with his brain.

“Marry me,” he blurted out.

Erin looked at him like deer in the headlights. 

“What?” she asked when she finally found her voice.

Jay inwardly cringed at himself for not waiting to execute his proposal at home like originally planned. He fished out the little red box with his mother’s ring that was buried in his jean pocket and awkwardly dropped to one knee beside the bed rail.

Maggie halted in her tracks outside the doorway and frantically waved for Will to come to her. He rushed over but she blocked him from running in.

“Erin Lindsay, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Jay asked, his voice choking up. 

Tears filled her eyes and Erin nodded. 

Will beamed at his big brother, proud that he finally popped the question after holding onto the ring for the past two years. 


	22. Finding True Love and Happiness, Part Two

As Erin and Jay’s wedding neared, Mouse decided he and Cati didn’t need additional stress in their lives, so one night after he turned out the light and climbed into Cati’s bed, he quietly asked her to marry him. As soon as possible. At the courthouse.

Cati readily agreed, her relief evident. 

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found someone who understood her almost better than herself. 

“I think we should find our own place to live, too,” she whispered as he pulled her close. She was grateful to her twin for all the support, but she and Greg really needed to strike out on their own.

Mouse concurred. Not to mention the idea of trying to raise a baby under Hank Voight’s roof was a little daunting. They needed to make this work on their own terms.

* * *

“Permission to take the day off,” Cati asked her boss as they sat at the kitchen table during breakfast. 

Hank gave his sister-in-law a once over and then glanced at Mouse who did his best not to flinch under his former boss’ gaze.

“Everything OK?” Hank asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Just need to take care of a few things,” Cati honestly answered, refraining from reaching for Greg’s hand.

“Hmmmm,” Hank said, looking back at her. “Sure. I think we can handle one day without your technical expertise.”

“What can we handle?” Cali asked as she walked into the kitchen, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the coffee pot.

“Hank is giving me the day off to do a few things,” Cati answered her twin, flashing a smile. Mouse hid his own and focused on shoving toast in his mouth.

“Is my nephew OK?” Cali asked concerned, rounding back and glancing at Cati’s burgeoning belly.

“Your niece is perfectly fine,” Cati retorted as she protectively placed a hand on her stomach.

She and Greg had decided they wanted to be surprised on their baby’s sex. All they wanted was a healthy little one, so nothing else mattered.

“How is your retirement process going?” Hank asked Mouse, changing the subject to divert his wife’s attention. Cati mouthed a “thank you” to him and he gave her a slight nod.

Mouse sighed.

“You know the government. Everything moves slowly. It could be next week, it could be next month, or it could be next year,” Greg groused.

“Well, like I told you before, you’ve always got a spot in my unit,” Hank said as he forked his egg. Cati and Cali both stilled.

“Nothing like having two sets of eyes on our cases,” Hank continued. He looked directly at Cati. “That is, if you don’t mind sharing your work load?”

* * *

Cali rode into the station with Hank, which they didn’t do very often thanks to their schedules. 

“Did Cati seem a little skittish to you this morning?” Cali pondered, her hand resting in Hank’s. He shook his head.

“Nope,” he replied. 

Cali instinctively knew her sister was hiding something, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She let the matter drop and it soon faded from her purview as they arrived at the district.

* * *

“I do,” Cati parroted as she gazed into Greg’s eyes. The justice of the peace turned his attention to Mouse and recited the vows again.

“I do,” Greg replied, smiling at Cati, feeling more confident in this moment than he ever had in his life about anything else. His only regret was that Jay wasn’t standing with him to witness it.

The judge pronounced them husband and wife.

* * *

“Do you think we can afford it?” Cati quietly asked her new husband as she fidgeted with the golden band on her finger.

“We can, but didn’t you like the other place better?” Mouse replied as he shut the closet door and turned to face her. She rested her hands on her belly.

“I think either place will work. It’s what you want and feel most comfortable in raising our child in,” he tenderly said.

“I want whatever you want,” she softly said. Mouse drew her close.

“You and this baby are all I want. So tell me which place makes you happier,” he said. Cati’s eyes welled up. She blamed it on the hormones.

* * *

Cati walked through their new home, a quaint little two-bedroom house in a quiet family-filled neighborhood, as Greg settled the paperwork with the realtor. Fortunately he had already had the foresight to start the process with the VA for the loan, so signing was merely a formality.

She fingered the peeling wallpaper in the room that would serve as the nursery and daydreamed about what color they should decorate in. She couldn’t wait to tell Cali and get sister’s input.

* * *

Cali was surprised to find suitcases and a couple of moving boxes in the foyer when she and Hank arrived at home that evening. 

The smell of spaghetti wafted from the kitchen. Cali and Hank shared a perplexed glance. They may have been twins who shared several traits; however, culinary skills wasn’t one of them. Cati couldn’t cook to save her life.

Mouse was standing over a large pot of noodles on the stove stirring as they walked in. A saucepan with marinara simmered nearby. Cati was tossing a salad, and plates were already on the table.

Cali started to open her mouth to ask what the heck was going on when her twin rushed her and gave her a huge bear hug. They clung to each other and suddenly they were laughing and crying as Cati proudly showed off her dainty wedding ring.

Hank gave Mouse a knowing smile as Mouse turned off the heat. 

“We just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for us,” Cati gushed as she motioned for Cali and Hank to sit down.

* * *

“So we will see you both in the morning?” Hank questioned as the four of them stood at the front door. Mouse had already loaded their belongings into Cati’s vehicle.

“Yes, sir,” Mouse answered, shaking Hank’s hand. “Thank you again.”

“I will be over this weekend,” Cali said to Cati as they hugged once more. 

“You better!” Cati replied.

* * *

“Can you remember the last time we actually had the house to ourselves?” Cali asked as Hank shut the door and turned off the porch light. 

Hank laughed as he followed her into the living room.

Cali stopped in her tracks and whipped around.

“We have the house  _ to ourselves _ ,” she said incredulously. 

“Hmmmmm,” he said, chewing on the side of his cheek, nodding his head, a gleam in his eye.

They got reacquainted with their couch, rechristening it ... 


	23. Finding True Love and Happiness, Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas present for my lovely readers ...

“Were you this nervous when you and Hank got married?” Erin asked for the one millionth time as she twitterpated about. 

Bunny had reappeared out the woodwork again and was begging for another chance to be a mother. They all knew she was nothing but nefarious, yet nevertheless they had tried to placate Bunny by allowing her a front seat at the ceremony. She insisted on a plus one, claiming she had a surprise guest as part of her present to her daughter.

Erin was a wreck on her wedding day. 

“Babe, breathe!” Cali commanded her friend, gripping her upper arms. “You’ve got this!”

Kim and Sylvie nodded in agreement from where they stood in their bridesmaid dresses.

* * *

Hank, outfitted in his dress blues, patiently waited on the other side of the dressing room door. As he leaned against the wall, he reminisced about his own wedding day.

Erin had flown back from New York to serve as Cali’s maid of honor since Cati was deployed and couldn’t get a weekend pass. Al had stood as his best man again. 

Members of the Special Victims Unit out of Manhattan had arrived in town a couple of days ahead of the big day, and several former gang unit teammates showed up alongside guys from the social club. 

Cali’s parents had flown in the week before, taking their first opportunity to tour the Windy City. Fellow officers from the 45th intermingled with those from the 21st. 

* * *

Jay paced at the front of the church. He hoped Erin wouldn’t get cold feet and flee before they got to the altar. 

“She’s not going to run,” Will muttered to Mouse, who Jay had chosen to be his best man. Roman nodded in agreement as he tugged on the collar of his own dress blues.

* * *

The wedding march started and everyone from District 21 and Firehouse 51 came to their feet.

Kim led the procession, followed by Sylvie, and then Cali. All three women looked radiant in their muted army green v-neck gowns, but Erin positively glowed when she appeared on Hank’s arm in the door archway. 

* * *

Erin focused on the front where Jay stood and took a deep breath. Hank deliberately shielded her view of Bunny, who had puffed herself up as the proud mother of the bride. 

In the seat next to her was the surprise guest, Erin’s half-brother Teddy, who had obviously cleaned up his act after extensive therapy. Despite her mother’s meddling, Erin later expressed her delight during the reception after seeing how good Teddy was doing.

* * *

Cali broadly smiled as she watched Hank walk Erin down the aisle. He looked so handsome in his dress blues, she thought. He always did. He had worn his uniform when they got married, and she had swooned at the sight then too. Her bridesmaids had worn shimmery navy blue cocktail dresses to match.

* * *

Mouse, outfitted in his Ranger dress blues, subtly moved closer to Jay, also outfitted in his Ranger dress blues, who swayed and caught his arm to steady him.

“You can do this,” Mouse very quietly said to his friend.

Jay drew in a deep breath and focused on the fact Erin was walking toward him.

* * *

The entire Intelligence team broadly smiled as they watched their teammates finally tie the knot. Hank beamed at his adopted daughter, who had finally found her happy place after all she had been through. He also was glad he could officially welcome his sharpshooter into the family.

* * *

From his seat, Antonio gazed at Sylvie and wondered if they would or even could reach this milestone in their relationship. No one but Hank and Gabby even knew they were dating. What would his kids think? Could they make it work?

* * *

Kim and Sean sappily stared at each other during the whole ceremony as they stood at opposite ends of the altar, recalling their own wedding. It hadn’t taken him long after the shooting that had almost ended his career (and life) to propose to his partner. He didn’t regret one minute of the life they were building.

* * *

Will enviously watched as Jay and Erin said their vows. His own love life was a trainwreck. He wished he could find someone who would love him as he was and wanted to be in a committed relationship.

* * *

“It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Halstead,” the priest stated as the entire room erupted in cheers.

* * *

The church hall was minimally decorated, but there was plenty of food and drink. 

Cali and Hank sat at a round table with Kim and Sean, Mouse and Cati, and Sylvie and Antonio near the front where the bride and groom sat facing their guests. 

Will was seated at a nearby round table with his fellow doctors and nurses.

Antonio had initially resisted sitting with Sylvie since they were still trying to keep their relationship under wraps, but Hank had convinced him no one would think much about it since he was Hank’s right hand man. 

Cali was eating her dinner and carrying on a casual conversation with Kim, who was seated next to her, when Hank casually laid his left hand on her thigh under the table. His right hand rested on the back of Antonio’s chair and they were talking shop like usual.

Cali discreetly coughed and took a sip of her water as Hank’s fingers massaged her inner thigh through the gown’s fabric. She tried to stay focused on what Kim was saying, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so as Hank’s hand moved slightly higher up her thigh.

She knew her face was going to give her away if she didn’t do something, so she excused herself citing she needed to visit the ladies’ room. Upon standing, she squeezed Hank’s shoulder for balance and bent low to his ear as she adjusted her gown.

“You’ll pay for that,” she whispered that only he could hear. The side of his mouth smirked at her, not missing a beat in his conversation with Tony.

Cali made her way toward the bathroom, but diverted into the dressing room instead. She quickly pulled her cell from her pocketbook and texted her husband.

* * *

Hank felt his cell buzz in his pocket. He excused himself as he feigned answering the phone, putting the cell to his ear. He walked into the hallway and read his wife’s message the moment he was out of sight.

* * *

Cali pulled Hank into the dressing room and swiftly locked the door behind him. She barely had a chance to turn around when he crowded her against the wall next to the door. 

“That was a dirty trick,” Cali murmured as she unbuttoned his jacket and reached for his belt.

“You complaining?” Hank gravelly asked, his hands rucking up the hem of her dress. His fingers met bare skin where her panties should have been.

“Nope,” she breathed, smirking, since she had removed her panties while she waited on him.

“Hmmm,” he said as she shoved his pants down.

Their lips met when he lifted her knee over his hip. She moaned into the kiss as he thrust deep. 

* * *

“I was about to send out a search party,” Kim commented when Cali made her way back to the table. “You OK?”

“Yeah. I think the soup just didn’t agree with me,” Cali lied, avoiding meeting her twin’s eyes. Cati stifled a grin, reading her twin’s posture for what it really was.

Hank fake ended the call as he walked back into the hall. Cati flicked a glance at her brother-in-law. His dress blues were perfectly in place, but she could tell by the crinkle around his eyes that he was more relaxed. She shook her head and smiled behind her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, this isn’t the end! Much, much more Cali and Hank on the horizon ...


	24. Leather and Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies. Both parents suffered hospitalization and COVID-19, but have finally pulled through. Hope my readers are doing well! Missing you and been dreaming about Hank this whole time, but just couldn’t find time to put pen to paper so to speak.

_ Married several weeks … _

They had an agreement that they would not show any form of physical affection while on the job in front of other coppers. 

That meant no touching, no kissing, no holding hands. They generally tried to tone it down even when they were among their small circle of friends in public because they simply didn’t want to draw attention to the relationship. 

The people who needed to know they were married knew and the people who didn’t didn’t. Cali knew she was Hank’s and he was hers. They wore wedding bands marking them as such, but they preferred to leave the intimacy behind the privacy of closed doors. 

Cali’s safety came first in Hank’s mind, and the less they advertised their love, the less chances she’d become a target. But that didn’t stop Hank from wanting to get up close and personal with any man who got too close to her—on or off the job. 

His eyes narrowed as he watched Sergeant Michael Collins from the 72nd flirt with Cali. Hank knew his wife could handle herself, but the alpha within roared in anger the moment Collins touched her. 

_ Do you have a death wish _ ? Cali thought the moment Collins laid a hand on her shoulder. She knew the instant Hank was behind her; she could feel the anger radiating off him. 

Collins continued flirting with her, barely acknowledging his district colleague—that was until Hank inserted himself between her and Collins. 

“Is there a reason you’re hitting on my wife?” Hank asked in a disturbingly calm low voice, arching an eyebrow, his jaw twitching, as he stared Collins down. 

Cali subtly laid a hand at the base of his spine as if to say,  _ Calm down. Don’t kill him. I’m OK _ . She appreciated Hank’s protective animal side; however, an altercation and another assault on his record would accomplish nothing but add more disparaging remarks on his already checkered past. 

Collins visibly paled and slightly trembled as he realized his colossal overstep.  _ How was he to know that the sergeant from the 21st had remarried? Moreover, how was it that Voight could have snagged the pretty young thing standing here _ ? 

But Collins had zero desire to tangle with the infamous Hank Voight, especially since he had heard rumors that Voight buried people who messed with his family. 

He couldn’t find his voice, so Collins shook his head as he silently took a step back. Cali actually felt sorry for the man, who looked like he was going to pee his pants. Hank merely continued to menacingly glare at him until he turned and joined his squad across the street. 

* * *

There was something about that leather jacket.

Cali ultimately would end up with it and Hank would be searching for it, only to discover his wife had it in her truck, or on the back of her chair at work, or even on her person.

She had plenty of her own coats—for pete’s sake, they lived in Chicago—so he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why she kept stealing his leather jacket.

He could recover it and wear it, but before he could say boo, it would be in her possession yet again.

And while they weren’t hiding their relationship at the precinct, they weren’t exactly advertising they were married. So for her to be wearing something that was so blatantly his while she was on the beat …

Hank finally cornered Cali on it in the locker room after her shift ended.

She gave him a bright smile when he walked in and leaned against the lockers as she packed her belongings.

Shutting her locker, she paused to look at him, her smile flatlining at his expression.

“Something on your mind, boss?” Cali asked, aware other coppers could be about.

Hank couldn’t give a damn if someone else was in the vicinity. He invaded her personal space and fingered the collar of his leather jacket that she was still wearing.

“Is there a reason you’re wearing this and not me?” he asked in such a low timber, she nearly shivered.

Cali tried to read the man in front of her.  _ Was he angry about it? Was he happy about it? What did he want her to do about it? Should she take it off and give it back? _

Wide-eyed and staring up at him, Hank could almost see Cali’s mind whirling as she tried to decipher what was happening. 

_ Was he reprimanding her for it or was he relishing her in it? _

“I still haven’t heard a reason,” he admonished her. 

“I … it’s yours … I mean, it’s like having you with me wherever I go,” she faltered, knowing he must think she was acting like such a teenage fangirl right now.

Hank laid all her fears to rest as he tugged on the collar, urging her to him.

“I’m not mad, Cali,” he softly said. “In fact, I like seeing you in it. I just want to wear my own jacket from time to time.”

Cali playfully batted her eyes at him.

“How ‘bout you take it off me tonight when you get home?” she flirted. Hank stifled a groan at the thought of her stretched out on the bed wearing nothing but his jacket. He shut his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered, knowing he still had a stack of paperwork on his desk that had to be filed before he could go home. She knew it too.

Cali smirked at him and patted his cheek before stealthily slipping around him.


End file.
